Red Apple Affair
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Emma Swan is the sheriff of Storybrooke. When her dalliance with Regina Mills begins to escalate, the dark side of the mayor comes to light. Trigger warning: drug use, prostitution, het sex/rape, minor character death, graphic depictions of violence and torture. (Regina has encounters with Ruby to further the plot, but SwanQueen is endgame.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Note: Hello, all! We are back with a new story. R. W. Callahan and I have been working the past six months to complete this adventure! We hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The deafening silence in the morning was a stark contrast to the mayor's screaming the night before.

When Sheriff Emma Swan woke in the morning, it was to the feeling of a cell phone vibrating on the bed. She opened her eyes groggily to take in her surroundings, realizing all too late that she'd accidentally spent the night in the mayor's bed. In fact, she was relatively stunned that Mayor Regina Mills had allowed this to happen.

They'd always had a transactional type of relationship. More business than pleasure. Well, the business _was _pleasure, Emma supposed. It was pretty much the same for both of them: a convenient sexual attraction, complete with tense, bitter quips between the two of them, keeping each other on their toes and removing any trace of emotion from their partnership. Regina liked it that way, and Emma was relatively content with the arrangement. Still, things were a little complicated.

Before Emma could speak, Regina noticed that the woman in her bed had woken and quickly locked her cell phone and shoved it under the covers.

Seeing this type of suspicious behavior, Emma sighed, "You know, it's not gonna bother me if you're sleeping with other people. You don't need to hide it."

She hadn't intended her tone to sound so pathetic and insincere, but there it was.

To cover up her discomfort, she added, "I really don't care."

Again, bitterness soaked her voice, and she _hated _the sound of it. But it was too late now. It was out.

Luckily, Regina didn't pick up on her tone, too distracted by her phone to really notice that Emma didn't quite sound like she was speaking in earnest.

"Why would I hide it?" the mayor shot back, nearly growling at the insolent implications of Emma's comment. When Emma didn't reply, Regina added coldly, "You should go. I'm sure you have work."

"As do you," Emma conceded, swinging her legs out from under the covers and placing her feet on the floor. "Where's my bra?"

"Wherever the hell you threw it, obviously," the mayor quipped. "God. You really are a slob."

Rolling her eyes, and being used to Regina's merciless bite, Emma stood and looked around until she found her bra all the way across the room, by the door. After she got dressed and went to the bathroom, the sheriff left the mansion without another word.

~!~!~

_Their tumultuous relationship started when the mayor went to the police station to harass the sheriff about paperwork._

"_What are you doing here?" Emma asked, not looking up from reading her newspaper, clearly disinterested as her feet rested on the desk._

"_If you'd spend less time reading that ridiculously trashy newspaper and more time completing your reports, I wouldn't be here at all," Regina shot back in a huff while scowling at Emma._

"_Well, well, well," Emma taunted, lowering the newspaper a few inches. "Somebody's impatient. I mean, I knew you had a stick up your ass, but this is a bit much. Who cares about stupid paperwork anyway?"_

"_Certainly not you, that's for sure," Regina scoffed, slapping the newspaper onto the desk and out of the sheriff's hands._

_Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, saying, "Damn right. Now, is there anything else I can help you with, or did you just come here to bitch?"_

"_Miss Swan," Regina growled, a bite in her tone, approaching Emma's desk, which was cluttered with piles and piles of paperwork she wasn't addressing. "I'll have you know that—"_

"_It's Sheriff Swan, and you might be the mayor," Emma cut in, "but I'm the sheriff here, and the paperwork for this precinct is my business, not yours."_

"_Oh, fuck off, Emma. You know I need that paperwork to complete the monthly budget reports."_

"_Get out, Regina. I really don't have time to listen to you—"_

"_But you have time to read the newspaper?"_

"_Good God. You are such a witch."_

"_Maybe so," Regina conceded, "but I want that paperwork nonetheless. And I expect to have it by the end of the day. You may leave it with my secretary, as I have no interest in reviewing it with you in person."_

"_You know something?" Emma barked, rising from her chair and coming around the other side of the desk to stand dangerously close to the mayor. "You are a fucking power-hungry bitch, and I'm not dealing with you. You think you can come in here and try to push me around, but—"_

"_Do you really want to find out who has the power in this relationship, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, her voice suddenly sultry and smooth._

_Emma froze. There was an unspoken implication in these words that Emma was fairly sure was innuendo for something very different. And she couldn't deny it: she absolutely wanted to find out who had the power in the relationship, which was made stunningly clear when she felt the pang of desire grip her and increase her heart rate._

"_Yes, I do," Emma finally confessed, after a tense, uncomfortable silence._

"_Good," Regina growled. "Because it's not fucking you."_

"_Speaking of fucking me," Emma said, daring to shove Regina backwards until she stumbled into the nearest wall._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina asked as her eyes glistening in sudden arousal. _

"_Challenging you, obviously. Why? Are you too scared to fight me? All bark, no bite?" Emma retorted in a sultry tone. _

"_Oh, I bite, Miss Swan. I bite hard."_

_Raising an eyebrow and preparing to speak, Emma opened her mouth. Before sound could escape, though, Regina was roughly gripping her shoulders, shoving her backwards until Emma's ass hit her desk. When the mayor's lips crashed against hers, Emma felt herself quickly becoming breathless. Regina's kisses were ruthless. Then, Emma felt the mayor's teeth digging deep into her bottom lip – hard and painful – until it bled._

"_Jesus," Emma gasped, shoving Regina away. "What's _wrong _with you?"_

"_You don't have time for a list," Regina laughed bitterly. "You have four hours to get that paperwork done."_

~!~!~

Ruby Lucas knew her place with Regina: screaming, squirming, crying out beneath her. Of course, she made no protests. Who could, with the mayor? Not to mention, protests would result in her getting very, very little of what she wanted. Ruby knew Regina cared for her – she made that clear, in certain ways – but their relationship was a simple exchange of pleasures, and Ruby was okay with that. After all, Regina was her boss, and the only person standing between her and the brutality of her work.

When Ruby arrived at 108 Mifflin Street, Regina was ready, waiting, and dressed to kill. The leather straps clung tightly to the area they covered – which wasn't much – and there was only a small strip between Regina's legs that covered her sex. Ruby's mouth watered at the sight, as soon as the door was opened and she was pulled inside, just as it always did. Ruby knew this was all business, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. And Regina… Well… The relationship satisfied some of her needs, and Ruby made it worth her while.

"Strip," Regina ordered harshly, staring at Ruby's tightly fitting outfit that clung to her curves in all the right places.

Ruby obeyed – she always obeyed – and subconsciously bit down on her lower lip as she tugged her shirt off with fervor.

"You bite your lip when you want me," Regina pointed out with a confident smirk.

It made Ruby's insides turn.

"I do want you, mistress."

"Good girl." Once Ruby was naked before her, Regina ordered, "Get on your fucking knees."

Ruby dropped without hesitation, looking up expectantly at her mistress as the woman circled her. Regina's eyes were hungry with want, but her self-control was extraordinary. She was going to take her time with this. There was a sick, sadistic pleasure in making the woman wait.

"Kiss me," Regina ordered next, stepping in front of Ruby and threading her fingers in her hair. When Ruby moved to stand, Regina growled, "No. Don't get up."

The younger brunette's eyes went wide as she leaned in slowly, placing several tender kisses over Regina's thighs.

"Did I say you could fucking touch me?" Regina barked, when Ruby's hands touched her thighs to steady her.

Ruby, somewhat shocked by the sudden severity of Regina's voice, shook her head frantically and said, "No, mistress. I'm sorry."

"As you should be. You follow orders in this house, or you leave naked and exposed like the slut you are. Understand?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Ruby lowered her gaze.

"I can't hear you," the mayor told Ruby, scowling down at her.

"Yes, mistress," Ruby squeaked, barely finding the strength to make sound.

"Good girl."

When Regina gripped her pet's hair tighter and jerked her head back, stepping closer, Ruby let out a soft gasp before putting her mouth at the apex of the mayor's thighs.

"Suck," Regina growled, pulling hard on Ruby's hair.

When Regina pushed the thin strip of leather out of the way, Ruby obeyed the command – as she always did – and began to suck on Regina's clit. Regina reacted subtly – it was rare to hear a sound from her – with the exhale of a heavy breath. Ruby was skilled at this, and she knew Regina inside and out. She knew was Regina liked. Knew what she wanted. Knew how to please her. And Regina was more than grateful for it.

After briefly becoming lost in the ecstasy of Ruby's expert tongue, the mayor pushed her away roughly until she fell backwards and scoffed, "So eager."

Ruby nodded politely as she made a slow, graceful move to get back up on her knees and waited for her next command.

Regina looked at her pensively, considering her options. They'd tried just about everything, so there were plenty of options to choose from. (Ruby was into everything.) It astounded Ruby that the mayor could stand there, dripping, and maintain all composure. There was never an ounce of desperation in her voice. Never a loss of control, even at the height of her orgasm. Ruby, on the other hand… When she was with Regina – and _only _when she was with Regina – she lost all of it. Regina knew how to unravel her in ways Ruby never allowed anyone else to do. And it certainly wasn't as if Regina didn't enjoy their play. She did. She was just so incredibly well-practiced at being dominant that control came naturally to her.

When Regina finally did decide what she wanted, she pointed up the stairs.

"Bedroom. Now," she growled, causing Ruby to rise to her feet and move quickly but gracefully up the stairs and into Regina's bedroom. "Good girl. Now, shut your eyes," Regina called out, upon entering the room to find Ruby on her hands and knees on the bedroom floor.

Ruby's heart raced as she listened with impeccable hearing to the sound of Regina rummaging through what Ruby knew was her box of toys. Pleasure and punishment, all in one place, and Ruby never knew which one would come first. She found out quickly, though – Regina was a professional at choosing and making use of her toys – and gasped when she felt the lubricated tip of Regina's strap-on slide between her folds.

"Fuck," Ruby breathed, desperate to grab onto something but unable to grip the hardwood floor.

Suddenly, she wished she was on the bed and able to clench the sheets. But she knew Regina had a thing for her begging like a dog, so she swallowed her own urges and remained as still as possible as the mayor thrust into her suddenly. Of course, Ruby knew it was coming, but it was always a shock to feel the thick girth of the toy spreading her wide.

"Gina," Ruby whined, instantly regretting it when she heard the sound of her own voice, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"WHAT?" Regina shouted, roughly pulling out of Ruby's cunt.

"Mistress!" Ruby cried, feeling a hard slap against her ass cheeks, which she knew was the blow of a riding crop.

The sudden surge of pain sent a new rush of fluid dripping down her thighs.

"Oh, _pet,_" Regina whispered, smirking down at her human toy. "You like that?"

Ruby nodded desperately, struggling to keep her eyes closed. More than anything, she wanted to see the look on Regina's face as she thrust into her. But facing away, it would've been nearly impossible anyway.

"Then I need to step up my game," Regina reasoned, swinging her arm back and bringing the crop against Ruby's left ass cheek as hard as she was able, which was hard enough to make Ruby scream. "Still like it, pet?"

Ruby whimpered in reply, hanging her head, barely able to keep herself upright.

"What?" Regina pressed harshly, slapping her once again with the riding crop, this time across her lower back.

"YES," Ruby shouted, exasperated.

"Oh, my," Regina giggled. "Well, aren't you just a glutton for pain?"

"Yes, mistress," Ruby agreed quickly, unable to resist the urge to please the woman.

"Good," Regina said with a grin. "Because it's not stopping any time soon."

This time, when Regina hit Ruby, she used her open palm to create a bright red mark on Ruby's right ass cheek. Ruby bucked forward, then shoved her ass back to drive Regina's toy deeper into her center.

"Please," Ruby begged, grinding back against the mayor.

Regina sighed happily, unable to contain the noise, satisfied and aroused by Ruby's grinding movements against her. After a few more merciless thrusts of the strap-on, Ruby began to cry out again, and Regina could feel the woman's thighs begin to shake uncontrollably. As soon as Regina felt and sensed Ruby nearing her climax, she jerked the toy out of her core and laughed.

"Not a chance," she taunted. "You haven't been a good girl."

"But mistress—" Ruby tried to protest, but Regina gripped her arm and jerked her around, shoving her until her back was on the floor.

"Don't fucking come," Regina ordered, positioning herself between Ruby's open legs and thrusting in once more.

Before Ruby could cry out, Regina's hands were on her throat, suffocating the blood flow there. Ruby's eyes shot open – against Regina's orders – before rolling back in ecstasy. Back arching, Ruby tried to thrust her hips up to create more friction and depth, but Regina squeezed tighter, creating a wave of bliss in Ruby that the woman was painfully familiar with. Luckily for Ruby, Regina chose to ignore the opening of her eyes and continued to give her the pleasure she needed. At least, until Ruby began to shake again, choking out little breathless whimpers.

When Regina stopped and watched Ruby's chest heaving from the effort of drawing breath, Ruby tried to cry out. Tried to beg. Tried to pray to her goddess not to stop. But Regina was merciless as always, holding steady without movement. After a long pause, Regina finally released her intoxicating vice around Ruby's neck and flipped them, pulling Ruby on top of her and keeping the toy buried deep within her.

"Get off," Regina ordered with a grin, knowing Ruby was in a state of excruciating lust.

Of course, Ruby obeyed and dismounted her lover, kneeling between Regina's legs.

Reaching beneath the bed beside them, Regina pulled out a wad of cash and a small vile with Ruby's favorite white powder and whispered, "Here's your cut from last night, pet. And a little something to take care of my girl. You want it now?"

Ruby, mouth watering, nodded enthusiastically.

Pouring the blow out in a line that reached down below her navel, Regina looked lustfully into Ruby's eyes, which were full of longing and obvious anticipation.

"Go ahead, pet," Regina told her, stroking her hair with tender fingers.

Ruby wasted no time snorting the powder off of Regina's happy trail and immediately tilted her head back when it was gone, letting out a long, slow breath.

"Holy _shit,_" she breathed, after a few moments of silence. "Mistress…"

"I told you, darling. I always take care of my girl." When Ruby began to look suddenly and exceptionally alert, pupils dilated, Regina smirked and ordered, "Ride me, Ruby."

Ruby nodded, feeling the rush take over, and immediately impaled herself on Regina's toy cock, gasping as it filled her again.

"Good girl," Regina breathed, lifting her hips to meet Ruby's as they moved together, matching each other, thrust for thrust.

Soon, Ruby was gushing, gasping, and moaning for more. When Regina felt the woman's fluids drip down onto the floor, she grinned.

"Get off," the mayor ordered.

Biting her lip, Ruby did as she was told before Regina said sternly, "Now clean that up. I won't have your come on my floor."

Ruby's eyes went wide as she started to stand in a move towards the tissue box on the nightstand nearby, but Regina grabbed her wrist and held her still.

"No," she barked. "With your tongue."

Unwilling to disobey, Ruby bent down and did as she was told, licking the floor clean. Luckily for her, Regina kept an incredibly clean home. The floor was certainly clean enough to eat off…

"Good," Regina praised, threading her fingers in Ruby's hair before pulling it roughly. "Now, fuck me."

Ruby pierced herself on Regina once more, bouncing on her toy cock, and Regina reached up to grip her neck again. Ruby gasped once as the blood flow was cut off, feeling the way of pain and ecstasy flood her, and Regina rocked her hips without leniency until Ruby was struggling to scream. Just as Regina was about to order her to resist her orgasm, the mayor's phone buzzed loudly on the floor beside them, where Regina had set it. Thrusting once more – this time staying deep inside Ruby's core – Regina grabbed the phone and unlocked it, reading the message that was on the screen.

'_I'm on the way,' _the message read. It was from Emma. _SHIT, _Regina cursed silently, having forgotten her plans with the sheriff.

"Enough," Regina said suddenly, turning back to Ruby as she dropped the phone on the floor. "Have to leave you wanting more, of course. Now, go do your job and make me proud."

Ruby whimpered but knew better than to protest as Regina finally pulled out of her. As she felt the fake cock sliding through her core, Ruby moaned softly, her head falling back against the floor again. With a heavy sigh, she tried to catch her breath, knowing it was no use to try to convince Regina to allow her a happy ending. _I'll finish at home,_ Ruby reasoned to herself with another sigh as she stood and began to dress herself.

"Hey… Ruby," Regina called out, as the woman pulled on her blouse. When Ruby looked up at her, the mayor said, "Out of all my girls, you're the one who brings in the most money. What makes your tricks better than all the rest?"

"It's all in the eyes," Ruby answered with a wink, making Regina laugh, loud and bright, an unfamiliar sound that made Ruby's heart flutter. "You know that."

~!~!~

Emma shifted her yellow 1972 Volkswagen Super Beetle Type 1 into park behind the mayor's mansion. On the drive in Emma passed a black Mercedes Town car with tinted windows leaving, and she found herself curious at the occupants.

_Now who the hell could that be? Not many folks around here could afford a car like that_, Emma thought as her detective skills spun automatically. As Emma approached the back door to the mansion, her thoughts begin to shift as her felt her heart flutter at what was to come. Though this was far from the first time that the blonde had come to the mayor for their weekly 'meeting to discuss town issues.' Emma found herself just as eagerly excited as if it was. Emma found herself about to knock on the oak door, then decided against it as she opened the door. Revealed inside was Regina Mills standing with her back straight and with an iced hard cider in one hand that she had just half finished.

With a mock incredulous expression, Regina scoffed, "Really, Miss Swan. You don't knock now? I'll have to teach you some manners for that infraction."

Emma smiled as she said, "Oh, you can try, and you'll fail."

Regina swallowed the last of her drink and set the glass down with a satisfying 'clink' as the glass hit the table.

"Cheeky, Miss Swan. Another bad habit to break you of."

"Strong words, Regina. That all you have?"

Regina turned away from Emma as she began to make her way up the staircase to the second floor, and she called back, "Come along, Miss Swan."

Emma found herself moving forward towards Regina, and she replied, "I'm not coming up because you said to. I'm coming because I want to. Got it?"

Regina chuckled, then said, "Whatever you need to tell yourself to get your ass in my bed."

A moment after Emma made her way up to Regina atop of the staircase, she grabbed the woman roughly by the shoulders, pushed her against the wall, and began to hastily kiss her.

Regina found herself becoming engrossed in the rhythmic dance of Emma's tongue while her hands became lost in the blondes long flowing hair. Without warning, Emma pulled apart Regina's white blouse revealing her steadily rising and falling bosom and smooth abdomen.

Regina looked down at her ripped shirt and back up at Emma, then she said dryly, "That was a two-hundred-dollar shirt, by the way."

In response, Emma slipped her right hand up and under Regina's black laced bra and with her thumb and forefinger she pinched the brunette's raised nipple.

Regina let out a small cry of pleasure which drew a Cheshire grin from Emma.

While Emma continued to tease Regina's stiffened nipple, her free hand began to unbutton her own shirt. Once her shirt was undone, Regina quickly pulled off Emma's shirt and unclasped her bra.

Regina resumed kissing Emma while her hands glided down the blondes back, over her firm ass, then just over her thighs. With her hands securely in place, Regina lifted up Emma and in response she wrapped her legs around the brunette. Regina swung Emma around and placed her back against the wall. The brunette's mouth found Emma's waiting nipple, and she began to trace her tongue around the raised flesh.

Emma moaned while her hands twirled in Regina's hair, then she whispered in her ear, "Take me to bed."

Without needing to look where she was going, Regina carried Emma to the bedroom, then dropped her onto the plush bed.

Emma propped herself up on the bed, and she slid her arms up to Regina's black bra and unclasped the front latch and revealed her supple breasts which Emma began to caress.

Responding to Emma's touch, Regina rolled her head up to the ceiling as she felt Emma began to kiss her chest. Catching her breath, Regina looked down and pulled Emma's face from her breast, held her in place, then looked at the blonde's red flushed face, and resumed kissing her. Without pausing form their embrace, Regina unbuckled Emma's pants. Regina then slid Emma out of her pants and panties and slipped out of her own.

Emma scooted further up into the bed before slightly spreading out her long legs, revealing her wet center.

Regina looked at Emma's sex, sliding her equally moist center over Emma's as she began to quickly thrust repeatedly. Soon – too soon – Emma felt her walls contracting, and both women began to cry out as their pleasure mounted higher, bringing Emma to her climax.

While Regina thrust quicker and harder into Emma, her hands squeezed the sheets around her as she bit her lower lip, nearly drawing blood. With her head swimming, Emma felt her body explode as she came and felt her thighs grow slick from it. Slowly coming out of her bliss, Emma saw that Regina continued to ride her while her own body trembled.

Emma raised up her arms and firmly grabbed Regina's rocking hips, then swung her down onto the mattress. With Regina on her hands and knees, Emma moved behind her, and with a crisp motion she slapped the brunette's ass leaving a redden cheek behind.

Regina cried out in surprise, and Emma replied with another slap on the other cheek.

After crying out again, Regina turned back and said, "You do that one more time and—"

But before her could respond, Emma began to rub Regina's soaked clit, causing Regina to tremble. Feeling Regina's folds open, Emma slid in two fingers into the warm center. Regina cried out again but without protest while Emma fingers moved in and out of her.

Regina's breathing grew heavier, and between her moans, she heard Emma ask, "Do you want a third?"

Regina nodded her head and her hair fell into her face.

Regina could hear the smile in Emma's voice as she said, "Was that a yes? I didn't hear you."

"Yes, damnit," Regina breathed out as she felt herself nearing completion.

Regina could feel herself being filled with Emma's slender fingers and her body responded to the new fullness and steady motions.

Unable to help herself, Regina cried out, "Emma," before she fell to the bed, completely spent.

Emma crawled up to lay beside her lover, but Regina sat up and shoved her away, then breathlessly asserted, "Don't you ever, _ever _do that again."

"Make you come, or make you beg?" Emma quipped with a grin.

"I do _not _beg. And you will _not _slap my ass without permission _ever_ again. Is that clear?"

"I fucking made you come, didn't I?"

Gritting her teeth, the mayor ground out, "Don't test me."

"Why?" Emma balked. "What are you gonna do to me?"

Sensing the sudden, intense burn of Regina's hand slapping her across the face – hard and fast, without holding back – Emma felt a new gush of arousal drip onto her into thighs.

"Regina," she gasped. "What the—"

But the sound of Emma's words was suffocated by the vice-like grip Regina had on her throat, her thumb and fingers pressing on either side of Emma's windpipe to cut off the blood flow. Before Emma could struggle to fight her off, Regina was pinning her down to the bed, thrusting their cores together in a blissful assault on Emma's center. The closer Emma got to her climax – Regina could feel her thighs shake as they became one – the harder the mayor squeezed her throat, and more delirious Emma became. Black spots came into her vision until both of her eyes fell closed. Then, it all hit her at once, her orgasm cresting inside her and releasing a fresh flow of arousal onto Regina's sex, making them slide together in a slick, messy dance that brought Regina crashing into her climax as well.


	2. Chapter 2

As darkness descended upon the town of Storybrooke, most of the residents closed their doors for the night, but not Ruby Lucas. Ruby walked down the creaking wooden stairs of her cramped second floor apartment to the artificially lit streets below. The tall and sleek brunette wore a revealing dark red blouse over an even tighter black skirt. Her fish net stockings were mostly covered by her knee-high leather boots. Ruby kept her eyes sharp walking the streets as she looked for a likely customer. Before long, Ruby's regulars would come along looking for her, and she was ready to deliver. The brunette knew what the men wanted when they came cruising her street corner, and she knew how to play the part that her customers were looking for.

After standing under a nondescript street lamp by the off ramp to the high way, a sleek black sedan rolled up and slowed down as it approached the brunette.

Ruby didn't recognize the car, so she prepared her finely tuned senses to read her next customer. Once the car came to a stop, the passenger side window glided down. Ruby placed her long slender arms along the lowered window, bent down, and flashed a seductive smile to the nervous looking man who couldn't meet her eyes. Ruby's grin widened as she followed the man's gaze to her exposed cleavage, and she took a deep breath as she leaned deeper into the car.

"Hello there, handsome. You looking for some something tonight?" Ruby asked while she twirled her long hair absently.

The man reluctantly tore his gaze away from Ruby's cleavage and raised his eyes to meet Ruby's as he stammered out, "I… ahh... I've never done anything like this before."

With her smiled widening, Ruby poured on a soft, seductive tone that forced the man to lean forward to hear her as she said, "Oh, that's okay, sweetheart. First time for everything. Am I right?"

With his heart racing, all the man could manage was an enthusiastic nod.

_Hook_, Ruby thought as she said, "You got a name, big daddy?"

"Ahh… Will Sca— John," the man lied as he loosened his tie that suddenly felt like it was choking him.

_Line_, Ruby thought as her eyes seemed to burn with desire while she said, "Well, John, are you going to invite a girl in? It's awfully dark out here."

"Oh, yes, of course," John said as he fumbled with the control panel for the car, and after a few attempts, Ruby finally heard the 'click' of the car door unlocking.

_Sinker,_ Ruby thought as she slowly stood up, giving John one last free look at the merchandise. With practiced ease, Ruby opened the car door and gracefully slid into the passenger seat.

"Oh, John," Ruby said as she slid her arms on the black leather interior, "You sure do have a nice car. You must be an important man."

"Oh… I don't know about that," John mumbled as he looked Ruby up and down while small beads of sweat pooled at the sides of his temples.

While Ruby allowed John to look her over, she did the same. John was dressed in a black suit, and his gray tie hung loosely around his neck. Ruby saw the man absently rub at his gold wedding band while he continued to stare at her.

Ruby smiled at seeing John's ring as she thought, _Married men never negotiate, they want a smooth transaction every time so they can go back to their boring ass wives. _

Keeping her smile in place, Ruby placed a delicate hand over John's, then said, "You look so nervous, honey. You looking to take the edge off?"

John nodded his head eagerly.

Ruby leaned in and gently pressed her full red lips to John's while she cupped the side of his face. Pulling back, Ruby heard John try to catch his breath. From her pocket, she pulled out a small glass vile which contained a fine white powered.

"Eighty bucks, John."

John lifted his leather wallet out from his jacket pocket and held out the cash to Ruby. She raised an eyebrow at the gesture, thinking, _He thinks I'm gonna run with it. His hands are shaking._

"That's so sweet of you, John," she sung. "Why don't you just place it on the dashboard 'til were done."

As John placed the bills on the darkened dash, Ruby began to gently tap out the contents of the vile across her gently rising and falling chest. When she was done, Ruby reached over to John and laced her practiced fingers through the man's short cropped hair.

"Come on, baby. I've got you," Ruby said as she eased John to her exposed chest.

The man lowered himself to Ruby and quickly snorted the cocaine.

With a smile, Ruby asked, "Is that better?"

While she held the man's head firmly against herself, she felt him nod in agreement. After a moment, he picked up his head, and Ruby could just make out John's widened pupils.

Ruby leaned forward just inches from John's mouth, and she asked, "John, is there anything else I can help you with tonight?"

After a moment of silence, the brunette casually rested her hand on the man's thigh, and she could feel him respond to her touch.

"Oh, John," Ruby teased with a grin. "You want me to help you with that?"

"Please," John moaned out.

"Absolutely, John. I'd be very happy to help," Ruby purred as slowly began to stroke her hand up and down John's tightening pants.

"I have an ample menu of services for you, sweetheart. Thirty for a hand job or fifty for a blowie. What ya lookin' for?"

Again, John took out his wallet and placed a fifty on top of the stack of cash on the dashboard.

Ruby smiled at John, and without breaking eye contact, she unzipped his pants and unclamped his belt. Gracefully she pulled out John's throbbing shaft while she twirled the head with her thumb. John's eyes closed as a moan escaped his trembling lips.

With her free hand, Ruby placed one finger on John's parted lips and then she whispered, "I've got you, baby."

Ruby lowered her mouth over his hardened groin, and she ran her tongue the length of the shaft rhythmically. As Ruby ran up and down John's quivering cock, she heard the moans escape from John while he grabbed the back of her head. Just as Ruby felt the man's grip tighten in her long brown hair, he cried out and exploded in her mouth. For the next few moments, Ruby remained where she was as she ran her tongue along John's slowly softening member which sent sudden shocks through his body. When she was done, Ruby raised herself up, zipped the man's pants, and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"How was that, big daddy?" Ruby asked as she began to chew on her gum.

"That was… amazing. Thank you." John hoarsely replied.

"Oh, thank _you_, sweetie," Ruby said as she scooped up the money, exiting the vehicle. "You have a good night now."

As the car pulled away into the night, Ruby looked on and thought, _He'll be back. _While the stars glistened in the night sky, Ruby walked on in search of her next client.

~!~!~

For the next several hours, Ruby had just under a dozen customers and after getting paid for her tricks she had made a cool seven fifty.

_Not a bad night,_ Ruby thought to herself as she saw a man approach her. With her smile in place, Ruby straitened her tightly fitted blouse and made sure her girls were perky as she made her way towards the man. Just as the man's features came into view, Ruby's smile dropped into a scowl as she saw that Neal Cassidy was coming her way.

Neal had a over confident smile that stretched out his thin goatee. His oversized brown waist coat clung closely him in the night which concealed what ever he had in his hands, but Ruby could care less. She knew that even though he was the heir apparent to Mr. Gold's empire, no one took Neal seriously. He was an errand boy, nothing more, and on most days he was even less than that. Not wanting to waste her breath, Ruby quickly turned around and began to walk away from Neal just as she heard him call out.

"Oh, don't be like that, Red," Neal called out as he hustled to catch up to Ruby.

Without turning her gaze or pausing her stride, Ruby said "I'm working, Neal, and even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't talk with you."

"Damn, girl. You sure do know how to show a guy a nice time. It's a wonder how you make any money at all."

Ruby suddenly stopped in her tracks as Neal skirted to a stop a few paces ahead of her.

She planted her left hand on her hip, then jammed her right index finger at Neal as she said, "Listen, you piece of shit. It's not my fault that the best part of you rolled down your mother's thigh the night your old man fucked her. Now, if you don't leave on your own in the next five seconds, asshole, you'll find out how shitty your night can really be."

To Ruby's surprise, Neal's smile never wavered while he said, "You know, Red, with that mouth, you must be able to suck the chrome of a doorknob with no trouble."

Ruby felt the bile rise in her throat as she retorted, "Your five seconds are up," and she pulled out her cell phone and texted Killian, '_Meet me at the corner of Oz and Emerald. NOW.'_

Quickly, Neal raised up his hands from the depths of his coat pockets and revealed a baggie of coke with a gold 'G' stamped on the side of it.

"Come on, Red. I was just looking to see if you were looking to buy some blow. Honestly, when I started walking, I had no idea it was even you."

Ruby crossed her arms defiantly, then said, "Neal, _you _know this is Regina's territory, not your father's. You looking to start something?"

Neal grinned then said, "Would you believe me if I said I was lost?"

Ruby just stared at Neal in disbelief.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going," Neal said, then turned and started to walk away.

Just as Ruby began to breathe a sigh of relief, Neal turned around and said, "Hey, would you like to buy a bag while I'm here? Sixty bucks for the good shit."

Ruby's eyes went wide in disbelief as she heard the words 'sixty' and she thought, _He's trying to undercut Regina's prices. This is not going to end well. Not at all. _

Misreading Ruby's silence, Neal pocketed the coke but not before handing the brunette a card with his number on it. He then turned back around and once again started walking away from Ruby and back towards Gold's territory of Storybrooke.

While Ruby kept her eyes on the distant form that was Neal Cassidy, she heard a car pull up behind her. The the car's bright headlights blocked out Ruby's view of the driver, but she already knew who was behind the wheel by reading the license plate 'JolyRog.'

Ruby walked on tired feet as she approached the lowered window on the car which revealed Killian Jones.

Killian, who was in his usual black leather jacket, leaned over the passenger seat and said, "Care for a ride, love?"

~!~!~

"Let me walk you to your door," Killian offered, once they'd reached Ruby's apartment, flashing a charming smile in her direction.

Ruby bought the line with some hesitation, ultimately nodding to give Killian permission to follow her up the stairs to her apartment.

When they reached the door, Ruby fumbled in her purse for her keys and mumbled, "God _damn_, I'm exhausted."

"You wanna do a line real quick?" the man asked, the same charming curl in his smile appearing on his lips once again.

Thinking it through briefly, Ruby shrugged and replied, "Sure. Whatever."

Once inside, they both sat down on Ruby's couch in front of the glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Ladies first," Killian offered, emptying a baggie of white powder onto the glass and straightening it with his debit card.

Ruby smiled at this and pulled a fresh hundred-dollar bill from her wallet, rolling it tightly, and snorted the powder without hesitation.

Killian did his own line before leaning back on the couch and wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Damn," Killian breathed. "That's the shit right there."

Ruby nodded, leaning back as well, and shut her eyes as her hands griped the hem of her skirt. Soon, she felt Killian's hand moving up her thigh and rubbing her lightly. Eventually, it became impossible to ignore, so Ruby opened her eyes to see Killian looking at her. Her bright green eyes locked with his as he gave her a once-over, scanning her body from top to bottom. She was hardly wearing anything. Her skirt covered only about sixty percent of her ass, and her blouse put her breasts perfectly on display. As soon as he licked his lips, Ruby knew what he wanted.

"See something you like?" she teased, leaning in slightly.

Killian smirked and crashed their lips together, hard enough to bruise Ruby's. Breathing heavily between kisses, they found their hands wandering, until Killian was shoving up the hem of Ruby's skirt.

"Wait," Ruby said quickly, rising from the couch in a sudden moment of indecision as she felt her head begin to swim with euphoria.

Killian stood as well and advanced on her, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her long and hard. As their lips moved together, Killian walked Ruby backwards until she was firmly pressed against the apartment door. When he lifted her up, his fingers digging roughly into the underside of Ruby's thighs, she let out a little gasp of surprise. In no time, Killian's pants and boxers were unzipped and down by his knees, exposing his throbbing cock.

Without a word or request for permission, Killian jerked her panties down and thrust into her, sending her body crashing loudly against the door.

"Killian!" Ruby cried out with her hesitation forgotten, and she felt his girth fill her as she was slammed back against the door.

Ruby's nails dug into Killian's back leaving a trail of red lines as he fucked her. She dragged him as close as she could get him while he continued thrusting into her, until he came inside her with a loud grunt. By the time Killian pulled out of her completely and set her back on the floor, she still hadn't finished.

With a heavy sigh of irritation, Ruby huffed, "Regina's gonna kill us."

Even on Cloud Nine, Ruby could see the rage in Killian's face as he took an aggressive step forward.

Pointing his finger at her face, he growled, "First of all, I may run drugs for Regina, but she doesn't fucking own me. And second of all, you wouldn't fucking _dare _tell her."

Rolling her eyes – she was used to displays of aggression from men, so it didn't really phase her – Ruby told him, "I can't not, Killian. She'd find out anyway."

With his eyes ablaze, Killian glowered down at Ruby and said, "Listen, you two bit whore, if I get a whiff that that you have said _anything_ – and I mean _anything – _to Regina, you'll regret it. Got it?"

Ruby felt her face begin to redden as she worked to keep her composure in front him, and after a steadying breath, she replied, "Just get out. Don't make me ask again."

Killian snorted as he looked down at Ruby, spat on the floor, then said, "I'm outta here."

Killian pulled on his leather jacket then made his way to the door, and as he opened it, he turned to look back at Ruby.

After he called out, "Cunt," he walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

_I sure know how to pick 'em,_ Ruby thought as she breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly feeling the night catch up to her, Ruby felt every muscle in her body ache in protest as she longed for her bed. The brunette stretched out and felt her muscles loosen just as she sensed her fluttering heart begin to settle back in place. The woman switched off the light and let out a long yawn. Ruby began to make her way her bedroom, thought better of it, and turned around to lock her apartment door. After a few tired strides Ruby made it to the door, grabbed the chain to lock it, and just as she was about to slide it into place, the door slammed violently into the side of her face. In a burst of pain, Ruby was sent crashing onto the hard wood floor.

Willing her arms to cooperate, Ruby turned herself onto her side in time to see Killian's face contorted in rage as it moved closer to her own.

With spit flying from his mouth, Killian spat out, "I think you've forgotten your place in the food chain, _Red_. I think it's time for you to be taught a lesson in manners. You know what they say, 'The customer is always right."

Killian savagely grabbed at Ruby's shirt collar and began to rip her shirt down the middle, sending buttons flying across the living room as Ruby cried out, "Stop it, Killian. Just fucking take the hint and get the fuck out."

Ruby, with all her strength, shot a closed fist across Killian's face, and it came crashing into his jaw, spinning his head to the side. Then just as suddenly as his head spun from the blow, he whipped it back towards Ruby.

With a crazed look on his face, Killian sucked in a breath and could feel a few teeth loosen, and in his anger, he spat a stream of blood onto Ruby's unsuspecting face.

Crying out, Ruby found her vision blurred by the blood, and she hastily wiped her eyes with back of her hand. Without warning, Ruby felt her body suddenly flung into the air and she came crashing down on her stomach. With the wind knocked of her, Ruby struggled to catch her breath while her eyes burned and teared up from the blood.

"Alright, bitch. It's time to teach you a lesson like the dog you are!"

Ruby first heard Killian's belt sliding from his pants, and then a moment later she heard it flying through the air. The pain from the blows was excruciating as they came one right after another. Ruby continued to cry out, her cries of pain growing in intensity from each assault. Slowly, Ruby began to crawl away. She had no idea where she was trying to go; she just wanted to put some distance between her and Killian.

A moment later, she felt her weight being lifted up, as Killian grabbed the top of her skirt.

"Oh no. Where do you think you're going, bitch? We're not done here, not done by a long shot," Killian said as ripped Ruby's skirt of her.

With her skirt clinging to her ankles, Ruby felt her fishnet stockings being torn away.

Ruby knew what was coming next, and her terror built up into her throat as she cried out, "No, Killian, please just stop. I swear I won't tell Regina. I promise."

"Oh, I think we're long past that. Don't you, Ruby? Who am I to back out now? I mean, you'll never take me seriously again if I let you go now."

With her tears flowing, Ruby clawed at the hardwood floor and tried to pull herself forward, but she found herself suddenly crashing back into Killian's raging cock. Ruby felt the dick spear into her ass and the cry the leapt from her was deafening.

Without pausing his relentless thrusts, Killian breathed out, "That's it, baby, cry for me. Come on. LOUDER!"

And though it was not on command, Ruby cries intensified as the blood began to pour from her. Just as the pain began to overwhelm her, she felt unconsciousness slowly envelop her as her head began to drop to the floor. But she was suddenly rushed back to reality as she felt her long hair being yanked back. With her neck arched, Ruby felt pain anew in perfect clarity.

As if he could read her mind, Killian said as he struggled to catch his breath, "Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving me now. I know you love this. Tell me you love this."

All Ruby could do was cry out as he felt her insides tearing at Killian's onslaught.

With his anger leaping to new heights, Killian freed his left hand from Ruby's bruised hip and used his finger tips to tear into one of the sores on her back.

"Say it, you cunt. Say that you love this."

Wanting the pain to stop, Ruby whimpered out, "I love this."

Feeling his climax approaching, Killian's head began to swim but he pushed it aside as he said, "Louder."

Tasting her tears and feeling disgusted with herself, Ruby said with a louder tone, "I love this."

At hearing her own words, her heart broke while she heard Killian cry out in pleasure. After a few more quivering thrusts, she felt Killian pull out of her, and a new wave of pain shot through her and she collapsed onto the cool floor below. Ruby found herself struggling to remain conscious, and before she knew it, Killian was standing over her dropping twenty's in front of her.

"For your trouble, love, and I trust we understand one another. And If you fucking breathe a word of this to Regina, I'll have you bleeding all over my cock again."

Letting go of that moment, Ruby felt her eyes roll back and darkness blissfully took her away.

~!~!~

Ruby opened her eyes and before her mind could register everything that had happened to her. The pain surged through her, bringing the onslaught of memories right behind it. She then curled up into a fetal position, and her body convulsed in pain as she cried out. After what felt an eternity, Ruby pulled herself to her feet, and carefully, she made her way across the living room to the coffee table. With her hands searching in the dark, she found the glass vile she was looking for in the darkened apartment. With shaking hands, Ruby sprinkled a generous line of blow on the palm of her right hand, and she quickly snorted the powder. Within moments, the pain began to recede, and she felt her strength begin to return. Ruby knew this wouldn't last, and she knew there was only one place to go. Pushing away the memories that threatened to cripple her, Ruby did her best to put herself back together before she went to 108 Mifflin Street.

~!~!~

By the time Ruby ended up at Regina's front door, around five in the morning, the buzz of the coke had worn off, and all she was left with was the pain.

Before Ruby could speak, the mayor was dragging her into the house and shutting the door behind her.

"Such a pleasant surprise," Regina cooed, stroking Ruby's jaw line with her thumb as she smirked at her employee. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

When Ruby didn't reply, finding the words caught in the throat, Regina advanced on her and kissed her hard. Ruby returned the kiss as Regina tangled her fingers in her hair. Then, Regina tugged hard, jerking Ruby's head back to expose the skin of her neck, then bit down, causing Ruby to let out a brief squeal.

"Upstairs," Regina said breathlessly, after she'd finally pulled away.

Ruby, knowing to obey, moved towards the stairs, but stumbled as she suddenly found herself bombarded with an onslaught of pain. Feeling the bruises on her back ache and burn, she winced and fell forward, catching herself on the stairs where she sat down. Ruby could feel the hot tears of pain threatening to fall, but she held them in firmly, trying not to express the amount of discomfort she was in.

"What the hell happened?" Regina asked while she hurried to Ruby, having seen the pain all over the woman's face.

"It's nothing, mistress," Ruby whispered, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes as she looked down at her shaking knees.

Tone suddenly cold and merciless, Regina ordered, "Tell me, Ruby. _Now._"

With a sigh, Ruby reached up to hastily wipe a few tears from her eyes – they hadn't fallen yet – and began to remove her blouse. When she stretched to remove the shirt, she let out a soft cry of pain as the dried blood peeled away from her skin. Before Regina could say anything, Ruby stood, turned her back on Regina, and displayed the angry red marks crisscrossing her skin.

Jaw hanging, Regina gaped, "Who the fuck did this to you?!"

Hesitating, Ruby bit her lip and hung her head in shame, then whispered, "Killian."

For a moment, there was silence, but the moment didn't last long before Regina announced, "He's _dead._" When Ruby started to cry, unable to hold the tears back any longer as the thoughts of what had happened flooded back in, Regina stepped closer and gently wrapped her arms around her careful to avoid the open sores.

"What the hell happened? What did that prick do to you, Rubes?" Regina asked gently, smoothing Ruby's hair.

"He… We were… We did some blow, and I… I fucked him, and then… I told him to leave, but…" Ruby struggled to say through sobs. "I'm s-so sorry Regina. I didn't mean for it to happen. I never should've let him in the apartment."

"You should've known better," Regina shot back, voice suddenly dripping with bitterness.

Crying harder, Ruby whimpered, "I'm sorry. I know."

Regina sighed, pushing a hand through her own hair and looking into Ruby's eyes before saying, "It's alright." When Ruby said nothing and continued to look exceedingly ashamed, Regina told her, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again. I'll take care of you, just like I always have."

Only when Regina's lips were pressed against her forehead did Ruby's heart begin to slow, and she felt herself become calm.

"Let me bring you to the bathroom," Regina offered, when she noticed Ruby starting to relax. "I'll clean this up."

Whimpering softly as Regina helped her off the stairs, Ruby followed her boss into the closest bathroom. (There were several others in the mansion.) Once she was seated on the edge of the tub, Regina gently dabbed her wounds with a warm, wet cloth, tenderly cleaning up the mess Killian had left behind.

"Regina," Ruby said softly, when the stinging from the mayor's efforts ceased. "I have to tell you something, and I think you're gonna get pissed."

"Tell me," Regina said quickly, teeth clenching as her eyes bored into Ruby's.

"Neal Cassidy was on your turf tonight. He tried to sell me a gram for $60."

"Are you _kidding me?_" Regina spat. "That little creep knows better!"

"Yeah, I know, right?!" Ruby laughed. "What a moron. Anyway, what are you gonna do?"

"Don't you worry about that," Regina replied, voice suddenly cool. "I'll take care of it."

~!~!~

Regina gently closed the door to the bedroom, leaving Ruby to sleep.

_Girl should have fucking known better to let a dog like Killian into her home in the first place, but no one lays a hand on one of my girls unless I say so. _ With a menacing grin on her otherwise calm face, Regina concluded before taking out her phone, _Time to teach this dog a lesson in obedience. _

Scrolling through her contact list, Regina found Killian's info and texted the following message, '_I've got a fresh supply for you. Meet me in the mausoleum.' _

Within moments the reply came across the screen, '_On my way.'_

Making her way down to the small rectangular vault, Regina sent another text before she got ready for Killian's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian pulled into the graveyard and a cold chill ran down his spine. Without thinking about it, he zipped up his jacket. While Killian had been to the mausoleum dozens of times to pick up a fresh batch of drugs, he had never once felt comfortable here. The reminder of death was not something that had never settled well with the man. After what felt like an eternity, Killian parked outside of the granite building and reluctantly left the security of his car.

_Just nut the fuck, up man, and get it over with,_ Killian chided himself as he bounded up the crumbling stairs. Seeing that the large door had been left ajar, he walked in.

"Regina," Killian called out but all he saw was the rows of empty vaults.

After taking two hesitant steps forward, Killian realized that someone had layered plastic over the stone floor.

"What the fuck—" Killian began before a he felt a blow to the back of his head which sent him crashing to the cold, hard floor.

Regina Mills looked down at Killian while she cradled a cracked urn in her hand, then said, "Thanks for coming, Killian. Good dog."

~!~!~

With heavy lids, Killian slowly opened his eyes, and a wave of pain rolled through his skull. He went to rub the back of head but found his hands were restrained with a pair of metallic cuffs.

"What fuck is this shit?" Killian called out while he fought against the restraints. Shaking back and forth, he could almost move the portable bed he found himself strapped to. While pulling against the cuffs, Killian could feel them digging into his wrists, and he cried out in pain then finally stopped in defeat.

"Is that all the pain you can take, Killian? I thought you were as big strong _man_," Regina called out from behind him.

Straining his neck to look at Regina, Killian called back, "Regina? What the hell is going on?"

Regina slowly made her way to Killian and looked down at him, then said, "Oh, I think you know exactly what's going on here."

Folding her arms, Regina waited for Killian to respond.

With a look of realization, Killian answered, "You mean that bitch, Ruby? Regina, that was just a misunderstanding. You see—"

But before he could finish, Regina's fist crashed into Killian's left ribs, causing the man the cry out in pain.

"Wanna try that one again?" Regina asked coldly.

Killian turned his head and spat out a glob of blood, then turned back to Regina and said, "Regina, it was just a bit of fun. I didn't mean to hurt her. She just—"

But before the words could come out of his mouth, Regina's hardened fist flew across the man's jaw sending a tooth flying as his head whipped to the side.

Standing there without speaking, Regina again waited for Killian to continue.

Slowly, Killian managed to compose himself while he held back the coming tears, as the last thing he wanted to do was to show any weakness in front of Regina. Looking up, Killian saw the deadly serious stare coming his way and a chill ran down his spine.

Taking an unsteady breath, Killian said, "I'm sorry, Boss. Things got way out of control. I shouldn't have touched her. I promise that I'll make it up to you."

A smile spread across Regina's face, and instead of feeling reassured, a trickle of sweat began to pour forth from Killian's brow while his heart began to flutter in his rapidly rising and falling chest.

Carefully, Regina began to circle Killian, and from following her progress, he noticed for the first time a tall silver tray by his bed side loaded with various knives, razors, and power tools. A small moan escaped Killian's lips as his eyes widened.

In a soothing voice, Regina said, "Don't worry about those… for now. Tell me, Killian, how'd you get that nickname of yours? Hook, is it?"

Killian's throat felt bone dry when he tried to answer, and before he could, he swallowed hard then said, "I'd get the young ones hooked on a few free samples then they became customers."

Regina let out a small patronizing laugh, "That's clever. It kills me that you're my best earner on the streets. Don't get me wrong, Ruby makes a killing, but even with all her tricks she pales with what you bring in. This really is a shame, but they'll be another one coming up the ranks. There always is."

With his panic rising in unison with the pitch of his voice, Killian called out, "Come on, Boss. We can work this out. I promise I won't touch the bit— Ruby again, I swear. You've got to believe me."

With her eyebrows raised, Regina replied, "I _have_ to believe you? I'm getting pretty fucking tired of your level of arrogance of what you feel that you're entitled too."

With his speech coming in rapid beats, Killian said, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant—"

Before Killian could finish, Regina pulled a clear plastic bag from her pocket and said as she tied it around his neck, "Bored now."

With his vision blurred from the expanding and contracting bag over his face, Killian struggled to breathe in and out. While he took in ever deeper breaths, the bag contracted over his entire face outlining his features. While his head began to pound from the lack of oxygen, his eyes trailed Regina as she walked back to the table and retrieved a large meat cleaver.

Regina gently flicked her finger of the blade of the knife and heard the satisfy 'twang' of the razor-sharp blade momentarily block out the rustling plastic.

"Killian, I think it's time for your little nickname to show who you really are," Regina said just before she arched back her hand and with all of her effort, she sent the blade sailing down over Killian's left wrist. The first thing Regina felt was the satisfying crunch of the blade slicing through skin, tendon, and bone before it impaled into the bed, and the muffled screams coming from Hook, which was music to her ears.

Smiling, Regina said, "What's that, _love_? I can't hear you. Here," and she pulled off the plastic bag.

Hook's screams became a mix of pain and panting as in one moment he breathed in greedily and in the next he howled in agony. After a few moments, he looked down and saw the river of blood coming from his severed wrist and all color drained from his face.

Regina, who stood watching this, felt her heart beat quicken as her excitement grew at the man's pain and helplessness. Regaining her control, Regina bent down, pulled out a portable blow torch, and switched it on. The flame glowed with a magnificent blue hue.

"Don't worry, Hook. I can't have you bleeding out. If you die, you won't learn a damn thing from any of this."

Once finished, Regina ran the flame over Hook's severed wrist, and instantly his cries rose in intensity. Within moments, Hook's flesh seared and then blackened over, sending an aroma of roasting meat in the air. Hook felt his stomach churn, turned his head, and bile surged through him. Before long, he began to dry heave after he emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor.

Once the bleeding had stopped, Regina looked at her handy work and smiled then said, "There. That should do it. Now you can get a pirates hook and you'll be all set."

Regina began to pace back and forth while Hook continued to whimper. Then, she stopped, looked at him, and said, "But what if you ever try to rape another unknowing victim? What if you try to put your disgusting cock into another woman that says 'no?'"

Feeling all his strength and conviction drain from him, Hook stammered, "Please… Boss, I… promise," but he couldn't find the strength to continue.

"You don't need to promise me anything. I'm going to help you out."

Once again, Regina walked back to the table and took what Hook saw to be a tattoo machine with its needle tip glistening in the light of the mausoleum. Then, in an easy stride, Regina hoisted herself up on the table, straddled Hooks hips, and ripped open his shirt revealing his quivering chest.

Grinning ear to ear, Regina said, "This is going to hurt."

Regina flicked on the machine and it began to vibrate and hum. She then pulled a vile of ink from her pocket, opened it, and sat it on the side of the bed. Regina dipped the head of the needle into the ink, then bent over Hook's chest.

With their eyes locking, Regina began, and Hook screamed out.

Sometime later, Hook passed out.

Regina looked at her handiwork and read 'I'm a raper of women.'

A short while later, Regina woke Hook with a start by mercilessly tearing off the very attached nail of his ring finger on his remaining hand with a pair of pliers. Of course, he screamed as blood gushed from the tip of his finger, and he thrashed several times as Regina reached back towards his hand with the pliers. He howled like a dog, but just as she gripped the tip of the nail of the middle finger, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

"You'll have to excuse me," Regina said with a cool smirk, looking down at her phone and seeing that the message was from Emma. "I have to take this."

The text message read, _'Do you want me to come over tonight?'_

Hook, still strapped down and gushing blood from his finger, continued to roar in pain.

_I sure am glad she didn't call, _Regina mused to herself as she typed her simple reply: the icon of a red apple.

Regina then grabbed the wood burner from the tray and looked at it lovingly.

"Ah, I love this one," she said happily, maintaining her smile as she gazed down at Hook. "What do you think? Should I sear off your nipples? Carve a pretty picture on that chiseled abdomen of yours?"

Hook shook his head wildly before Regina became distracted by a second vibration in her pocket and turned away.

'_What does that mean?' _Emma had texted back.

Obviously, the apple emoji hadn't been the clear answer she'd been hoping for.

The mayor, after looking back at Hook and smiling broadly, sent the message, 'Affirmative,' feeling incredibly grateful that Emma hadn't called her instead of sending a message, given that Hook was still wailing like a beaten dog.

Regina pocketed her phone, turned to Hook and said, "Really? How'd that screaming work out for you? I mean, I've always assumed you were a little bitch at heart. Flashing what you assume is a charming smile which in actuality is nothing but a cheap rouse to cover up the face of the terrified little bitch that you are."

With his anger and adrenaline came a false sense of control, and Hook spat, "You think you're so clever, don't you, Regina? Think you know what everyone is thinking and guessing what they'll do. Well I hate to break it to you, but you don't. You're just a two-bit whore, just like every other bitch on the streets. You don't have the fucking balls to take me on. Instead, you've got me tied up. If you had a pair, you'd face me like man! If I had my hands free I'd choke the fucking life from you, you cunt!"

With her face solemn, Regina began to slow clap, stopped, then cocked her head to the side as if deep in thought.

"Hook, you're right. You are absolutely right." Then, in afterthought, she added, "Except that you only have one hand."

Suddenly feeling less assured than he had a moment ago, the look on his face dropped.

Sensing his distress, Regina continued, "You're right; I don't have balls. We," and Regina gestured between the two them then continued, "should be on a level playing field. Right? I mean it's only fair. Let's make this happen."

Reaching towards Hook, Regina unclasped his pants belt and button, then slid them down and revealed his white underwear.

Regina chuckled as Hook spoke quickly, "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I told you; I'm leveling the playing field. That way, you and I can really understand one another. And besides, whitey tighties. Really? That's not good for your balls, but don't worry, I'll fix that."

"Come on, Regina! You can't be serious. Be reasonable here," Hook hollered

In one motion, Regina slid off Hooks underwear, and said coldly, "Reasonable? Was it reasonable when you raped Ruby? And don't try to feed me some bullshit that was your first time. Now I was fine stopping where we had, but you just had to run that big fucking mouth of yours. Instead here we are."

Regina looked down at Hook's flaccid member and wrinkled ball sack, and her stomach churned at the sight.

"The fucking entitlement you men feel with this shit between your legs." Then looking up at Hook, Regina concluded, "Time to fix that."

With lightning speed, Regina shot her hand out and grabbed one of Hook's testicles and she felt the smooth ball squirm in her hand.

A wave of agony shot through Hook at feeling Regina's vice like grip began to squeeze his ball.

Through ground teeth and heaving panting, Hook begged out, "Please."

Ever so slightly, Regina turned her head to the side as if listening to a far away sound. Then without warning, her hand clamped down and she felt the testicle explode in her grasp causing the loudest scream yet to bellow from Hook.

The agony was overwhelming as the man cried out. Hook had never known such pain, and he desperately hoped to pass out and wake up from the nightmares he found himself in. Just as he felt himself falling into oblivion, he heard Regina call out.

"Oh, I don't think so. We're not done here. How're we supposed to have some girl time together if you're sporting a working testicle?"

Unable to hold back his tears of pain and fear, Hook cried, "No more, I'm begging you. Please just—"

But before he could finish, Regina flashed her brightest smile as she crushed Hook's final ball into mush sending forth a high pitch scream from the neutered man.

As Hook's scream slowly began to die down in hoarse sobs, Regina said, "Now, it's just us girls here."

Hook looked up with blood shot eyes and saw Regina grab a scalpel from the table, and he felt a fresh wave of fear crash into him as she held up the blade.

With a deadly look in her eyes that left no room for miscommunication, Regina said, "I want you to listen closely. If I ever see you again, I will kill you. It's that simple. The only reason I'm not killing you today is because I want you to live with the choices you've made. Your life belongs to me, and if you forfeit it, oh well."

In a sweeping motion, Regina cut the strap to Killian's remaining hand, then said, "I suggest you get the hell out of here. If you're here when I get back… Well, you know what will happen, and then we'll see who has the balls. Bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly thereafter, at Regina's residence, Emma arrived promptly and gave the door three solid knocks before standing back and waiting for the door to be opened. When the mayor finally opened the door for her, Emma's mouth fell open.

"Are you coming in or not?" Regina quipped with a playful smirk, stepping into the house and holding the door open.

Emma stepped inside but continued to stare.

"Regina… What… What happened to your neck?" the blonde stammered, noticing a large red splotch of what she assumed was blood just below the mayor's jawline.

"Huh?" Regina asked, confused and knowing full well that she was not injured.

Then, just as Emma's hand reached out to touch the spot on her neck where the blood was barely beginning to dry, Regina realized what she must have been staring at and slapped her hand away.

"I'm fine!" Regina snapped, taking a large step backwards.

"You're bleeding!" Emma cried, anxiously moving towards the mayor. "Let me see."

"Miss Swan!" Regina shouted. "Enough. I'm fine. Look."

With that, Regina moved her fingers over the blood, wiping it from her olive skin, and held her hand out to Emma very, very briefly before jerking it away again.

"See? Tomato sauce," the older woman asserted, not minding her own lie. "Must've splashed when I made dinner."

Emma let out an audible sigh of relief upon seeing that, with the 'tomato sauce' removed from her neck, there appeared to be no injury.

"Jesus Christ, Regina," Emma huffed. "You scared me. I thought you were hurt."

"Do you think I'd be standing here cheerfully opening the door for you if I was hurt?!" Regina barked.

Emma shook her head and stammered, "Well… I mean… I guess not, but I still—"

"Enough of this nonsense. Pull yourself together. I'm _fine._"

But Emma was frozen in place. Even as Regina turned to leave the room, Emma's feet remained firmly planted on the hardwood floor of the foyer.

"Emma."

The blonde stared and said nothing.

"_Em-ma."_

Finally, Emma blurted, "I… I care about you, Regina," making the mayor's jaw drop. "What?" Emma pressed, upon seeing the woman's mouth hanging open. "Did you think I was here because I _don't _give a shit about you?"

"I thought you were here to get laid!" Regina shouted, not angry but exasperated by Emma's sudden and unexpected display of… affection, if that's what it was.

"I am," Emma coughed. "Doesn't mean I don't care about you… uh… as a person."

Raising an eyebrow and feeling relieved that Emma was not being romantic, Regina shrugged her shoulders and said, "Come on then. I haven't got all night. I do need my beauty rest, you know."

Emma followed Regina upstairs and undressed while Regina excused herself to the bathroom. After cleaning off what little blood remained, Regina made her way back into her bedroom and allowed her eyes to rake over the blonde's bare skin as she lay sprawled out on the bed.

"Well, don't you look appetizing," the mayor commented with a grin.

"Do I?" Emma teased, finally relaxed enough to smile back at her lover. "Why don't you come get a taste?"

"I like to take my time."

With that, Regina stripped herself of her clothes – slowly and making a show of it, which Emma both loved and hated at the same time – then walked over to her nightstand.

As Regina pulled out the strap-on and lubricant, Emma laughed, "You're not gonna need that, babe. I'm ready."

Without another word, Emma slowly, carefully, and with great intention dipped two of her fingers into her center and removed them immediately, biting her lip when she felt the sensation of her own touch. For a brief moment, she held her fingers out to show Regina how slick they were – making Regina stare – then slowly wiped them on her lips and slid them into her mouth. Regina stared as Emma sucked seductively on the two digits, her mouth watering.

But the mayor didn't like the feeling of being seduced. She didn't like the feeling of her body reacting without her consent. This was _not _the plan. So, instead of enjoying herself, Regina quickly fasted the strap-on around her hips and climbed onto the bed. Without hesitation – all confidence and muscle – Regina grabbed Emma's wrist, jerked her fingers out of her mouth, and pinned both of her hands above her head. Holding them there with one hand, although Emma struggled, Regina grabbed the handcuffs from the open drawer of the nightstand, and in one swift movement, Emma's wrists were locked to one of the rungs of the bed's headboard.

"Hey!" Emma shouted in protest. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Putting you in your place," the mayor growled assuredly. "Problem?"

Emma bit her lip hard – almost hard enough to draw blood – and scowled at her partner, unable to confirm _or_ deny that it was a problem. She couldn't decide. Was she angry at Regina for taking control without her consent? Not really. Was she thrilled about it? Not really.

Heart racing, Emma squirmed again, realizing that she was, despite whatever she was feeling, unwilling to relinquish control.

"That was a dirty trick," Emma husked, when Regina leaned in enough to line the toy up with her entrance and she could whisper in her ear.

Regina shivered involuntarily, causing fire to explode in her eyes.

"Shut up," she hissed. "Don't talk."

Emma nearly howled with laughter at this.

"You think you can silence me?" she balked. "Hardly!"

"Hmm…" Regina hummed. "Maybe you're right. You _are _awfully loud, when I'm thrusting into you. Licking you… Tasting you… Making you squirm…"

Gritting her teeth, Emma felt the urge to knee Regina directly in the crotch to punish her for teasing. But she was in no position to do so. Her legs were spread, and Regina was between them, so she had absolutely not leverage. Besides… She wouldn't _actually _hurt Regina. She couldn't.

"Shut up, Regina," Emma snarled. "Stop teasing me."

"I'll stop when I'm ready, Miss Swan."

With that, Regina dug her manicured nails into the backs of Emma's thighs and lifted her legs until her knees were bent, then swung her hips forward and thrust into her, making Emma cry out, as Regina had predicted. Emma hated that she was right. That she couldn't be quiet. She couldn't hold it in, when it came to Regina. She could hardly hold in her concern for Regina's wellbeing when they _weren't even in bed._

This thought coming into her mind caused Emma to falter. Regina began to thrust, and to Emma's horror, tears formed in her own eyes, and she failed to hold back the look of longing while she looked up at her lover.

"What?" Regina quipped, noticing the dazed, distracted look on Emma's face. "Not rough enough for you, Princess?"

Emma swallowed hard and shook her head, needing Regina to go harder to distract her from whatever stupid feelings were coming up for her in this moment. There was no way she was falling for Regina. _No. Freaking. Way._

But here she was, averting her gaze to prevent Regina from seeing her tears.

Luckily for Emma, Regina's force and pace quickened as she pounded her into the mattress, distracting the blonde from the emotions she was so desperate to shove down.

The harder Regina's thrusts became, the more Emma continued to cry out. Soon, the sheriff was bucking her hips to meet Regina's, frantically chasing her release.

As soon as Regina felt her thighs shake, though, she pulled out completely and smirked at the whine of protest that escaped Emma's lips.

"I think I'd rather take you from behind," the mayor mused, looking down at Emma thoughtfully. "Yes, I think that'll work nicely. Now, behave yourself like a good girl while I unlock the cuffs and _roll over._"

Emma's eyes flashed, her tears forgotten, as Regina carefully turned the key. As soon as the cuffs were open, Emma jerked her hands free and gripped Regina's shoulders, flipping them so that she was on top. Emma's weight pressing Regina's down into the mattress made her almost still, but she struggled anyway.

"_Bitch_," Regina cursed, struggling to get her arms free from Emma's iron grip.

They both knew the sheriff was stronger, although the mayor tended to be swifter and slightly more cunning. Before Regina could say another word, her wrists were slapped into the handcuffs.

"Fuck!"

"Don't be such a sore loser," Emma chuckled, rising up onto her knees to hover over the toy between Regina's legs. Then, matter-of-factly, the sheriff stated, "My turn."

Impaling herself on the toy, Emma bit her own lip to keep from crying out, then moved slowly. Regina's protests gave way as her mouth watered upon watching Emma's display of pure, lustful sexuality. Starting to gasp as she rode Regina's toy, Emma once again came close to her release.

"Don't you dare!" Regina shouted, suddenly shaken from her entranced stupor.

Eyes snapping open, Emma stared defiantly down at her lover as she rolled her hips, taking care to make sure that every movement brought her steadily closer to her peak.

"Emma!"

But the sheriff simply shook her head and reached down to palm the mayor's breasts, who let out a high whimper as Emma twisted her pert nipples.

"Just let it happen," Emma whispered, leaning in and kissing Regina's cheek. "I'll let you come too, if you're a good girl."

Of course, this only further enraged the mayor, who was scowling at Emma again, despite Emma's best efforts to stimulate and distract her.

"Stop!" Regina cried, when she felt Emma's hips move down and rock forward again.

Breathless, Emma sighed and stilled her movements.

"Are you going to use the safe word?" she asked, looking down at Regina with a gentle gaze.

Regina thought for a moment. Either way, Emma would win. If she used the safe word, it would mean she couldn't stop what she was protesting against on her own. If she didn't, it meant that she would have to endure Emma's disobedience and dominance, which she also couldn't stand for. In the end, she decided to bite her lip and shake her head. The thought of watching Emma come was more appealing than giving up.

Emma smiled at her and leaned in to kiss Regina's lips, but Regina took her chance to get revenge by slamming her head forward, their foreheads crashing together. It wasn't a trick Regina had ever really had to use before, but it was in her toolbox for such situations that she couldn't get out of. Self-defense classes had paid off.

Except…

"FUCK," Emma screamed, holding her head. "That hurt!"

"Shit, Emma! Unlock me!" Regina cried. "Unlock me!"

Dizzy from the impact, Emma could only sway slightly and hold her head as the bruise formed.

"Emma!" Regina shouted. "Let me get you some ice!"

Groaning, Emma rolled off of Regina, removing the toy from her center, and laid on her back beside the mayor with her eyes shut.

"Emma, I can't help if you keep me tied up!"

"You're a bitch," Emma moaned. "You can fucking stay there 'til your arms go numb for all I care."

"Emma… I'm… I'm sorry, okay? I… I didn't meant to hurt you."

"Oh, yes you did. Don't lie to me," Emma spat, her eyes snapping open as she turned her head to look at Regina. "You did that very, very, very on purpose."

"Yes, but—"

"Shut up, Regina. Just shut the fuck up."

"Emma, let me get you some ice. Please! I really am sorry. I was just trying to teach you a lesson, and it got out of hand. Let me help you."

"I can help myself."

But when Emma moved to stand, hand still pressed against her aching forehead, she nearly fell and stumbled back onto the bed.

"I swear to God, Emma. If you don't unlock me right now…"

"You'll what? Lay there and scowl at me? Head-butt me again? Beat me senseless when I eventually do unlock the cuffs?"

"Emma… That's not funny… I wouldn't _beat _you…"

Blinking a few times as she looked at the mayor, Emma asked, "Why not?"

"Because I… I…"

"Because you _what, _Regina?"

"Because I honestly don't want to _actually _hurt you. Give you some pain, yeah. Punish you? Yeah. But not _really _hurt you. I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Emma pressed, unsatisfied with the woman's answer.

"Because I… Ugh! Shut up and just unlock the fucking cuffs!" Regina shouted, clearly becoming exasperated.

With a heavy sigh, Emma leaned over and twisted the key in the lock of the handcuffs, then immediately pulled away.

"I'm leaving," the sheriff announced. "Enjoy your night."

Quickly, the mayor protested, "Emma, wait," but Emma was already moving to stand again.

When she swayed once more, having to catch herself on the bedpost, Regina sat up quickly and gently – more gently than she'd probably ever touched Emma before – pulled the woman back onto the bed. Emma was in too much pain to resist as Regina pulled her back against her chest and held her there.

"You can't walk right now," the mayor pointed out. "If you won't let me get you any ice, just stay here for a while until you're feeling better."

Emma hardly heard Regina's words, her breath caught in her chest as she allowed the feeling of the mayor's arms holding her tightly to enfold her.

To Emma's surprise, the next thing she felt was the sensation of Regina's fingers threading through her hair and stroking it softly. This lulled her to sleep, despite the pain, as neither of them said another word.

~!~!~

Walking out of the twenty-four seven pharmacy, Hook thumbed open the plastic pill container and downed half a dozen Percocet which he then followed with his flask of rum. Fumbling with the two items, he clumsily slid everything into his inner jacket pocket. Looking up to the night sky, Hook began to weigh his options.

_I can leave this pathetic little town. Take a boat, and sail down to Boston then start over, _Hook pondered for a moment, then he looked down at the bandaged stump where his left hand once was.

"That fucking bitch," Hook growled as he felt his anger rise.

His temples had begun to pound a steady beat. Just as he was rubbing the bridge of his nose, an idea came to him, and he began to make his way across town without a second thought.

After having cut through a few blocks, Hook found himself outside of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. Though the sign read 'closed,' he knew otherwise. Walking through the ally that led to the back of the shop, Hook had come upon the back door of the store, and it was unlocked as expected.

Upon entry, a male voice with a British ancient called out, "We're closed Dearie. Come back tomorrow."

Once he stepped through the doorway, Hook addressed Mr. Gold as he sat at his antique wood desk, "I'm not here to buy anything from you, you godforsaken crocodile."

Mr. Gold set down his golden pen, pushed back his ledger and sighed audibly. Gold hated that nickname the first time he had heard it and hearing the sound of the word coming from Killian Jones had made him see red. Subtly, Gold opened his desk drawer and placed his hand on the pearl inlaid handle of his Walther PPK 7.

Without removing his eyes from Hook, Mr. Gold replied coolly, "What are you doing here _Hook_? I have no plans of making any deals with your boss tonight. So why don't you run along, dearie, before you get hurt."

Folding his arms defiantly, Hook answered, "I'm not here for Regina. I'm not working for her anymore."

With his salt and pepper colored eyebrows raised in surprise, Gold asked, "Is that so?" Then, looking at Killian's bandaged arm, he continued, "I wonder what brought on such a change."

The younger man felt the weight of Gold's stare and he dropped his arms before continuing, "Let's just say we had a falling out."

Gold grinned which revealed his gleaming golden tooth, then he asked, "So, Mr. Jones, I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?" and then he pulled back the hammer of his pistol.

Knowing exactly what to say, Hook took an unsteady breath, and said, "I've come to make a deal."

"Really. How… exciting. And what did you have in mind?" Gold asked as his eyes gleamed in sudden excitement.

"I want that bitch, Regina, fucking dead and I want to be the one to do it. I know I'll need help, so I'm willing to show you were she keeps her cash and drugs. You steal her supply and she'll have nothing. In one move, you'll own this town."

Mr. Gold sat there and thought, '_This two bit drug pusher is right. If anyone knows where that cunt keeps her stash this fool would. I get Regina's resources, she takes a dirt nap, followed by Hook, and I'm left running this town.'_

Taking his hand off his gun, Gold then said, "Alright, dearie. We have a deal. You show me where Regina keeps her drugs and money, and my men and I will then help you kill Regina. How does that sound?"

"That sounds just fine, but I want your word that you're not going to kill me when all of this is said and done. I do this for you, and you're going to need a lot of extra hands. I know which of Regina's men wouldn't have any issues working for you as long as the money keeps coming."

Gold pursed his lips and stared back at Hook before he answered carefully, "Deal. _I_ won't kill you. You can even work for me, on a trial basis, of course. In the meantime, I think I have something for that arm of yours."

In the darkened streets of Storybrooke, Neal Cassidy was in an abandoned alleyway selling to his customer. With a knowing grin, he looked at the shaking form of the blonde in front of him. Her tattered clothes clung loosely on her petite frame, and her eyes looked pleadingly as she held out an unsteady hand with a wad of cash.

"Don't you worry, Tink. I've got your fairy dust right here," Neal quipped as he smirked and took the money from her, then dropped the baggie in her waiting palm.

Quickly, Tink pocketed the drugs and made her way out of the alley on her staggering legs without a second thought.

Neal was counting his cash just as his phone buzzed from a text message. When he pulled out his cell, he found himself honestly surprised at the new message.

'_Hey, Neal. This is Ruby.'_

_Well, well. Look who came around after all,_ Neal thought while a grin spread across his face.

'_Hey there, Ruby. Didn't think I'd be hearing from you any time soon. Glad to be wrong.'_

'_Yeah, well, Regina is pretty pissed at me.'_

'_Sorry to hear that. What's going on?'_

'_I… kinda sorta didn't charge a customer the other night, and now Regina is holding out on me. She told me that I had to earn another $800 tonight before she'd give me any blow.'_

Knowing where this conversation was taking him, Neal typed, _'I heard she can be a real bitch. I wish there was something I could do for you. Doesn't really seem fair.'_

'_Well, I was kinda hoping you could meet me. Maybe we can work something out?'_

Feeling his manhood harden at having read Ruby's last text, Neal quickly replied_, 'Oh, I think we can do that. Where can I meet you?'_

'_Oh, my God. Thank you, Neal. I'm actually not far from the docks. Meet me by the pier?'_

'_I'll be there in ten.'_

'_Great! Thank you again, Neal. I promise you won't regret this.'_

"Oh, Ruby. If half the rumors about you and the tricks you do are true, then no, I won't be regretting a thing," Neal said to himself as he pocketed is cell phone while he made his way to the docks.

~!~!~

The closer that Neal got to the docks, the louder the rhythmic sounds of the water splashing against the shore had become. Looking up, Neal saw that the moon was full and though the area was well lit, he could see no sign of Ruby.

"Ruby?" Neal called out, but only the ocean answered back.

Neal pulled out his phone and texted Ruby, '_Where you at, girl?'_

Suddenly, two things happened at once. The first was that Neal heard a phone buzz behind him, then he felt a blinding pain strike the back of his neck which sent him sprawling on the gravel covered ground and into unconsciousness.

Slowly, Neal's attacker made their way around him, and bent down to look him over.

"God, you men really are all alike, aren't you?" Regina sneered down at Neal. "Though I can't really blame you. The things that Ruby can do just with her pinkie would leave you crying for more. It's almost too bad you'll never know her like I do. But don't you worry, you and I are going to get to know one another quite well tonight."

~!~!~

As Neal slowly opened his eyes, a rushing fist crashed into the side of his face. Neal could feel the blood begin to swell in his mouth, so he turned his head then spat out a stream of warm blood and a single tooth. Looking up, Neal saw Regina Mills dressed in an all-black jumpsuit that was zipped up to her neck.

"It's about time you woke up," Regina said as she circled Neal.

Shaking the fog from his head, Neal looked around the room, and he saw that he was in a small warehouse filled with crates of various sizes. The light in the room was far too bright for his liking and he squinted at the industrial sized meat grinder to his left. The metal blades gleamed in the light, which sent a wave of panic through him. Jerking to get up, Neal found that his right hand was strapped to the metal chair, while his left seemed to be weighted down on a near by table by a thickly woven rope. Neal attempted to crane his neck over the table, but the straps around his chest and legs held him firmly in place.

As the sweat began to mount at his temples, Neal looked back towards Regina who had stopped her pacing and stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on, Regina. What the hell is this all about?"

Regina sighed before she answered, "Neal, you've been wondering over to my territory, and honestly I blame myself for this. I've been getting reports for months now that you have been skirting my territory throughout town, and I've let that slide on account of your father, and now you try to sell to one of my girls. Now—"

But before she could finish, Neal interrupted her, "Regina, you're right. I did try to sell to Ruby just the one time, I swear. It won't happen again."

With her tone turning cool, Regina said, "First off, Neal, I don't like to be interrupted, and second, you answered Ruby's text. Well… my text, really. So, that makes it twice that you've tried to sell to her. Don't try to bullshit me. Maybe that crap works on your old man, but it won't work on me."

Trying to sound braver than he actually felt, Neal retorted, "Once my father hears about this, you'll pay dearly."

Regina laughed hard at hearing this, and before long she had to wipe the tears from her eyes, then she said, "Oh, Neal. I'm counting on it. As a matter a fact, he'll be getting my care package before the night is over."

"Care package?" Neal asked with his voice breaking.

"Oh, yes. I think it's long past time to deal with your family. I'm done with you trying to leech off my profits, and I'm done with your smug father riding my coattails," Regina said matter-of-factly.

Regina moved over to the meat grinder, and as she plastered on a wide grin, she turned on the whirling blades. The noise of the machine quickly drowned out Neal's whimpers as he resumed struggling in his chair.

Raising her voice, Regina called out, "Doctor Whale, get out here."

Moving towards the scene, Dr. Whale made his way with his medical tray. Dressed in blue scrubs, he waited patiently behind Regina.

Regina moved towards the other side of the table where Neal's left hand lay unable to move while the weight of the rope pulled him down. She then unlocked the wheels of the grinder with her foot and rolled the machine closer to the table.

With the grinder inches from his outstretched arm, Neal found himself unable to pull his gaze away from the razor-sharp blades moving with dizzying speed inside of the feeder.

Regina knelt down closer to Neal and said, "You must forgive me, but I don't know what has come over me lately. I just seem to have a craving for dismembering men. Maybe it has something to do with the arrogance of men, and how they just take what they want, and this is my way of taking back the power."

Regina then stood up to her full height and once again made her way back to the table where Neal's outstretched hand lay, then she said, "Or maybe, I just simply enjoy hearing men scream."

The brunette then bent down, picked up a large chunk of beef in her gloved hands, and to Neal's horror he watched as she chucked it into the waiting jaws of the grinder. It was then that Neal noticed that the chunk of beef was tied tightly to the end of the rope wrapped around his wrist. Within seconds, the meat was chewed into a fine pulp which first pulled the attached rope and then Neal's wrestling hand. All the while, Neal let out a blood curdling scream as he fought to pull back his hand. Just as the rope began to fray both from Neal's efforts and the grinder, a new section of rope would get pulled in.

"Oh, God! Please, Regina, just stop!" Neal cried as hand was mere inches from the dizzying blades. "I'll give you anything you want!"

In response, Regina took a few steps back as the tips of Neal's fingers met the slicing blades, and just as the bone and flesh began to tear, Neal's cries rose higher still. Within second's Neal's fingers were gone past the knuckle in haze of blood and flesh. A few seconds later, his hand had become a stump. Unable to watch as the appendage was chewed away, Neal turned his head, but as he did so, he saw the growing pile of ground meat coming from the machine, and through the ever growing pain and tears, Neal did the only thing he could do: continue to cry out.

After what felt like eternity of torment, Neal felt his arm being pulled tighter and tighter as the blade began to shred away his arm just past his elbow. Just as Neal felt himself being pulled into darkness, he saw Regina turn off the machine, and it gradually began to slow down but not before the blades cut halfway up to his upper arm.

"Alright, Doctor Whale, I believe your patient is ready for you," Regina said with smile.


	5. Chapter 5

While Gold was settling in for the night, a knock came on his bedroom door.

Shaking his head from weariness and impatience from being disturbed at the late hour, Gold called out, "What?"

Slowly his door was opened, and his guard called out, "Ahh… Boss, package was just left at the door. The doorman didn't see nobody, but the package is addressed to you. What do you want me to about it?"

Mr. Gold wrapped himself in his velvet night jacket and sat at his small desk as his rubbed at his weary eyes.

"Just bring it in, Vinnie."

The large bald man dressed in a black suit lumbered into the room and placed a medium sized insulated box on his desk.

"You want me to wait here?"

Gold looked up at the man and sneered, "I think I've got it," then he thought, '_You fucking Neanderthal.'_

As the bedroom door was closed, Gold looked at the package and saw that a card had been placed on top. Upon turning it over, he saw that the card was sealed with red wax in the shape of an apple.

"Regina," Mr. Gold said to himself, then he opened up the card and read the flowing script.

_Gold, you really should have taught that son of yours to not put his hands in places that they don't belong. If you ever want to see you son again, I would suggest you meet me alone at the pier warehouse tomorrow at five P.M. with one-hundred thousand. I would say that we could meet earlier, but I want to give you the chance to enjoy my little care package. After tomorrow night, I don't want to ever see you, your son, or any of your thugs in my town again. _

_Enjoy your meal._

_R._

Gold read the note, and then re-read the note, while his jaw clamped down as he tore open the package. Gold's eyes quickly went wide as he saw the Polaroid of his son with his severed arm sitting on top of the mound of bloodied meat. Without warning, Gold howled out in agony send his guards crashing into his room.

Violently, Gold pushed himself away from his desk and the remains of his son's arm. Then, he turned to Vinnie and said, "Get me Hook, right the fuck now!"

~!~!~

**MEANWHILE**

For just over six months, Emma had been devoting the majority of Storybrooke's limited police resources to a prostitution and drug case. Ever since having become Sheriff of the small Maine town, Emma had been proud of the work she had done. For nearly a decade, not a single shooting or murder had happened in Storybrooke, and now things had been changed, and not in a good way. On a slowly rising pace, reports had begun to come in about prostitutes and drugs making their way into her streets, and when Emma looked at Storybrooke, she did see the streets as her own. Having never had a family of her own, Emma saw herself as the savior of her town, and she was damned if she was going to let anyone take that away from her.

The break that Emma had been waiting for had come from the most unlikely of sources. One of the local teenagers of Storybrooke was a newspaper delivery boy, which meant he was up well before the first light. After one morning, he came home and told his mother about a tall brunette wearing next to nothing who had just gotten out of car with her skirt pulled up high. As the boy made his way up the street delivering his papers, he found a small glass vile on the ground. When the young man showed this to his mother, she then brought it to the police and since then Emma had been hard at work building her investigation to rid her town of this corruption.

After a few months of canvassing the streets of Storybrooke at night, Emma and her team had found their mysterious prostitute that the teenager had seen. With a few well-placed, long lensed camera shots, the woman's identity was ascertained as Ruby Lucas, and from there, Emma and her lead detective, Graham, went to work. Ruby's grandmother ran a local diner in town, so Ruby had police surveillance more of often than not in that area. Emma knew that this prostitute was likely the head of larger issue, so she and Graham put together a sting operation to bring in Ruby and try to get her to betray whom ever was bank rolling her.

"Alright, Graham. This could be a big one so don't fuck this up," Emma said sternly, looking at her detective.

While both Emma and Graham sat in the cramped cargo van with two other police officers, there were another four officers in two other unmarked cars in the parking lot of the Storybrooke motel.

Graham nodded, saying, "Sure thing, boss. In and out, just like I say to my women."

"You are disgusting," Emma groaned. "Fucking _boys,_" she sneered, which drew a pair of chuckles from the other officers. Then, after a pause, Emma added, "You better not be in and out. What you do in your free time is none of my business, but this is _work, _Graham."

Emma had come to respect the man that she had replaced as Sheriff. Yes, he had made one or two pathetic passes her, but Emma couldn't deny that he was one hell of a detective.

With a chuckle, Graham nodded and put on his ball cap, hoodie, and microphone wire, attempting to look casual and calm while hiding the transmission device. Attempting to look like anything but a cop.

"So, how do I look?" Graham asked with a smirk. "I mean I know I look great, but I just like to hear it."

Emma gave the man a once over, then said dryly, "Yeah, you look like the run down version of Christian Grey."

"Who?" Graham asked.

Exasperated, Emma said, "Will you just get your ass going already?"

"All right, all right. I'm going," Graham said with a smile.

When he entered the motel, the prostitute was waiting for him, sitting nonchalantly on the bed with a welcoming smile. Thankfully, Ruby didn't appear to recognize Graham, despite that fact the two of them had lived together in the small town their entire lives. After all, he'd never actually caught her doing anything. This girl had never even had to a speeding ticket, to his knowledge. They'd never crossed paths besides the times he came into Granny's Diner when she had been his waitress.

"Hi, sugar," she greeted the man, beckoning him forward when she saw him hesitate upon shutting the door. "Come sit next me, handsome. Don't be shy."

Graham probably looked uncomfortable – it was his first sting operation – but this wasn't exactly abnormal for a John, so he wasn't worried about blowing his cover yet. Instead of worrying, he sat next to the woman and offered a nervous smile.

"It's alright, baby," Ruby cooed. "I'm gonna make you feel nice and comfortable." When he nodded, she continued, "So, what would you like this evening, sweetheart? Thirty for a hand job or fifty for a blowie. If you want the whole package, it's—"

Before Graham could respond, Ruby was standing up and sliding her jeans and panties down in one swift movement, revealing just about everything.

"Oh, oops, I'm just so clumsy sometimes. So, what will it be sweetheart?" Ruby purred.

The sheriff wasted absolutely no time bursting in the door, upon hearing the offer of a sexual favor for monetary gain and was absolutely shocked to find that the woman was already completely naked from the waist down.

What she noticed next was even worse. The apple tattoo just under Ruby's right ass cheek, close to the gap in her thighs, made Emma's heart sink. _What the hell?_ she was thinking. _Wasn't that_—

"Put your fucking hands up," Emma shouted, pointing her gun directly at Ruby's head from behind.

Ruby spun around in an instant, her eyes going wide, surprised to see the gun.

"Shit," she mumbled, staring at the sheriff. "Should'a known this gent was too attractive to be a John."

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way… You also have the right to remain silent," Graham laughed, handing her her jeans and panties. "Put these back on, would ya? Quickly."

"And then put your fucking hands back up," Emma added. When Ruby hesitated, she barked, "NOW."

Ruby jumped a little before obeying the command, but as soon as the was bending down to grab her pants, her pace quickened, due to the fear of the gun being pointed directly at her.

"Graham," Emma said harshly. "Grab her phone."

The detective did as he was told, grabbing the cell and handing it to Emma.

"What's the passcode?" Emma asked the brunette, glaring at her.

"Yeah, right," Ruby laughed. "Like I'd ever tell you. Besides, didn't you just tell me I could 'be silent?'"

"This thing is an Android. We can hack it back at the station in about ten minutes. You can cooperate and tell me now, or we can do it the hard way and make careful note about how _un_cooperative you are."

"Alright!" Ruby cried. "Take it easy. It's zero, two, zero, one."

Emma froze. Regina's birthday. February first. _A coincidence, nothing more_, the Sherrif attempted to tell herself, but a pit had begun to form in her stomach that began to gnaw at her.

"Cuff her, Graham!" Emma shouted, losing her cool.

Graham jumped at the command, drawing his cuffs as Emma lowered her weapon.

Then, turning back to Ruby as the detective locked her hands in the cuffs, Emma noted, "One move and we slam you on the ground. We're not gonna shoot you, but we're not fucking around, either."

With that, Emma turned her attention to the phone in her hands, unlocking it quickly and flicking through a few menus to get to Ruby's texts. There were some from Graham's burner phone, implying the deal they'd made, but the newest text was from a number she didn't recognize. When she opened the message, her heart sank further.

'_Are we go?' _was sent from Ruby.

The reply was a simple icon of an apple, matching the small picture on Ruby's backside. Matching the icon that Regina had sent Emma the other day. As Emma shoved Ruby from the room, the blonde felt her heart and conscience weigh her down.

~!~!~

Emma stood looking at Ruby through the one-way mirror, while the brunette began to shake in her seat within the brightly lit integration room. Ruby last had a fix of cocaine more than six hours ago, and she had begun to feel the withdrawals hitting her hard. Ruby felt as if her thoughts were a jumbled mess as one moment her mind was racing back between Regina and the hell she had wound up in, and the next, she was unable to contemplate a single thought. Her limbs felt as if they were both on fire and weighted down, and as Ruby dropped her gaze, she could see the slick sweat on her arms begin to puddle underneath her where they rested on the metallic table. If there was one thing that Ruby knew, she knew she needed to get a hit fast before pain set in.

While Emma stood frozen in place, her mind began to wonder to Regina. She thought she knew the woman. Yes, Regina was a power hungry governmental official with a taste for rough sex, but how the hell was she wrapped up with Ruby and her prostitution case? None of this had made any sense to her. While her first instinct had always been to uphold the law, she found herself suddenly doubting her own convictions. Could she really dig up dirt on Regina? Could she do that to the woman she loved?

_Do I love her? _Emma thought, but without missing a beat she knew that answer. She and Regina had never really labeled their relationship after all this time, and while that had always been just fine for both women, Emma knew that she cared deeply for Regina. Just as Emma was about to call the mayor, Detective Graham Humbert walked up beside her.

"Everything okay, chief?"

Emma looked up at the man that had been her most trusted detective, and though she knew her friend was just asking her an innocent question, she felt as if she was being interrogated.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Emma questioned, turning her gaze back towards Ruby.

"You just seemed distracted is all. Anyways, I think Ms. Lucas has had enough time to sweat it out in the box. I'll head in and take a crack at her."

"No," Emma nearly screamed as the thought of Regina somehow being exposed filled her with a new sense of dread. Emma took a breath and placed a less than steady hand on Graham's shoulder then said more calmly, "No, I've got this one. Go grab a coffee or something."

Graham placed a gentle hand on Emma's then said, "Okay, Emma. If you need anything just let me know."

Emma feigned a warm smile, then said, "I will," while she thought, _Fuck, that was close._

Emma grabbed a manila folder that was stuffed with random sheets of paper, then made her way into the integration room.

~!~!~

Ruby looked up towards Emma, and she felt the sweat sting her eyes. The brunette went to raise her hands, and she felt the metallic cuffs dig into her wrists as they clanged against the metal bar that ran the length of the table.

Feigning remorse, Emma said, "I'm sorry about the cuffs, Ms. Lucas. They're for your own protection."

While the blonde sat down, she thumbed through the folder in front of her and said, "I see you tested positive for cocaine. The last thing we want is for you hurt herself." Emma looked up from the folder and flash her a sympathetic smile and continued, "Is there anything I can get you? Soda?"

Through her jittering teeth, Ruby answered, "Fuck you, pig."

Emma sighed heavily as she closed the folder and placed it beside her on the table. Leaning in, she said, "Listen, I'm trying to help you. You're in some serious hot water right now, and you don't even know it."

Ruby leaned back and sneered, "What the hell are you even talking about, bitch?"

_I've got your attention now_, Emma thought. Then she lifted up the folder and read from the blank page, "Two days ago a local man was rushed to emergency room. He was—" and Emma paused to see the brunette paying attention then continued "—non-responsive. The docs ran a tox screen and he tested positive for cocaine. We just got your tox screen back and wouldn't you know, it's the same strain."

"Bullshit," Ruby blurted out.

A small smile curled on Emma lips, and she continued, "Oh, that's the truth. Hell, even if it wasn't, when he was searched, a little glass vile was recovered. Wouldn't you know? Your prints were all over it."

While Emma knew she was feeding Ruby a line of bullshit, the little glass viles with trace amounts of cocaine had been popping up all across Storybrooke. As the blonde looked across the desk at the shaking brunette, Emma knew that Ruby was no longer shaking just from withdrawals.

"Lawyer," Ruby said flatly.

Emma closed the folder, pushed her chair back, then said, "You can ask for a lawyer, just know the minute you do, my deal is off the table."

"I want my phone call, bitch. My lawyer will have me out of here and these trumped up charges will drop as fast as your panties on a Saturday night."

Emma couldn't help but smile, then she countered, "Well, I sure hope you have a shark of lawyer, 'cause you're going to need it."

"You know what? Fuck you. So, what. You've got my prints on some glass vile. Big fucking deal," Ruby spat.

Emma got up, walked to the door, then again read from her folder, "Ms. Lucas, we've got you on solicitation of prostitution. Now, granted, this is your first offense, so you're looking at six months and a thousand dollar fine. But where we've really got you is for manslaughter."

At this, Ruby nearly bolted out of her chair, but the cuffs kept her place, then she yelled, "Manslaughter? I have not killed anyone. I screw 'em honey, but I don't kill 'em."

_That's one confession_, Emma thought as she continued her lie, "You remember that man that was brought to the ER with _your_ glass vile? Well, he died of an overdose. Your prints are on the drugs, you gave him the drugs, and now he's dead." As Emma walked forward, she began to yell at the cowering brunette, "That's a Class A crime there, Red, which means you've got thirty years and fifty thousand dollar fine coming your way."

Emma could see the tears starting to stream down Ruby's reddened cheeks, and she continued, "Don't worry. Your ass can do tricks in prison for the next thirty years. I bet you've got plenty of practice with that ass of yours. I'm sure they'll be plenty of customers to ride that train in prison for free. Then you'll do your time and get out and just keep working. Right? Tell me, Ruby, when was the last time your boss hired a skanky ass prostitute pushing sixty?"

All Ruby could do was look up at Emma with her cold hazel colored eyes, and she felt the pit in her stomach grow as she saw her life come crashing down around her.

Emma then sat back down, and in a gentle tone whispered, "Do you want any of that, Ruby? I don't want to send you prison."

Ruby shook her head.

Emma then leaned in and said, "If you give me the name of your boss then we can cut a deal."

Ruby's eyes widened as she said, "She'll kill me! You don't understand!"

Emma could feel her insides squirming. She didn't want to believe what her instincts were telling her, but she had to know for sure.

"Ruby, if you work with me, and if you help the people of Storybrooke, then we can get you into witness protection and you can start over fresh. I just need a name. Otherwise…"

Ruby swallowed hard as she felt her heart jump into her throat. Was she about to sell out Regina? Before today, she was so sure she never would, but the thought of going to prison for nearly half of her life scared her more than anything.

_I can't. Regina will find a way to protect me. She always does, _Ruby thought as her confidence began to drain.

Emma stood up from the chair, looked back, then said, "Maybe you're not hearing me. You're done, Ruby. Shame really to just throw away your life like this. Before long you'll be be raped in a corner where a guard can't see you by some disgusting ape of a butch ass dom, while your boss is on the outside."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and began to walk out of the room.

_Regina… will protect me. Won't she? _Ruby questioned silently while her very recent rape flashed before her yes.

_As Emma reached for the door handle, she turned back and said, "I tried," and she shrugged._

_With the door just slightly open, Ruby called out with tears welling in the corners of her eyes while Emma stood with her back to the brunette, "Wait. I…"_

_The blonde didn't turn around as she said, "I'm walking out this door, Ruby."_

Ruby breathed deeply, then said tonelessly as she hung her head, "I work for Regina Mills. She runs drugs and girls in this town. She has ever since she first ran for mayor. Being mayor has allowed her the cover she needed for her real business. No one has ever suspected a thing."

Emma's head began to swim as her initial fears were realized, since first seeing the red apple tattoo on Ruby, then the apple icon on her phone. She loved Regina. She knew that but now, but what did that all mean? Emma was a sheriff, and a damn good one, and Regina was… but she couldn't bring herself to continue that thought. On suddenly unsteady legs, Emma sat back across from Ruby.

Ruby looked at Emma as an expression of confusion spread on her face, which Emma quickly noticed, and she replaced her mask as she cleared her throat.

"Alright, Ruby, here's the deal. You're going to meet… Ms. Mills, and you're going to wear a wire. You get her talking about running drugs and prostitution then we come and arrest everyone. She'll never know that it was you that gave us the information. You have my word. Now, can you do that? Will she talk to you about that?"

Ruby nodded her head, then said, "Yeah… That won't be a problem. I'm her top bitch. She'll be in her warehouse on the docks with Neal. I can call her for a quickie."

Emma shook her head, then said, "I'm sorry… You're sleeping with Ms. Mills?"

Ruby actually found herself smiling at this, and she said, "Oh honey, we hardly ever sleep. The things she's done to me…"

While Emma found her jaw clenching at the thought of whom she thought was her lover having sex with a whore, and not just any whore, but a prostitute who she was a pimp for. Emma could taste the bile rising in her throat while her heart began to break, but her mind continued to work and she finally managed to say, "What about this Neal person?"

"Neal… You know… Mr. Gold's son? Gold is a rival boss. Regina has his son and is planning on getting rid of the two of them. You know, a two birds, one stone kinda situation."

Emma bolted out of her chair and ran out of the integration room while Ruby yelled after her.

Screaming, Emma said, "Graham! Call in every officer. We've got a potential shoot out about to happen down at the docks."

Looking dumbfounded, Graham replied, "Emma, what are you—"

"Now, Graham! I'm not fucking around here," Emma said as she grabbed her nine-millimeter from her desk drawer.

~!~!~

By the time Neal's father showed up at Regina's warehouse, the young man was not only bound to the chair, but also gagged. Gold knew the moment he had seen the photo of his son that he wasn't going to play by Regina's rules. Gold was not going to show up with the money, he was not going to arrive alone, and he most certainly was not going to leave Storybrooke. Gold had always known that his son was not sharpest of tools, but he was still _his_ son, and no was going to embarrass Gold this way and live.

As the SUV came to a stop, Gold looked back from the passenger seat to his men then said, "You know your jobs, but the whore is mine."

In unison they all replied, "Yes, boss."

~!~!~

"I've had enough of your lip," Regina had told him before shoving the gag into his mouth. "Not to mention, you scream like a little bitch." As Neal's cries turned to muffled sobs, Regina smiled down at the broken man. While Doctor Whale had done more than an adequate job at sewing up Neal's arm, Regina had insisted that no pain relievers be administered; she wanted him to feel every nerve ending scream out in agony for as long as possible before the end.

Knowing Gold as Regina did, she highly doubted the man would tuck his tail between his legs and leave quietly, it just wasn't who he was. So in planning for Gold to not play by the rules, Regina had wanted to make sure that his son payed for his father's arrogance.

~!~!~

When Gold arrived outside of the dockside warehouse, he left the rest of his goons out of sight while he and Hook made their way to the front entrance. Gold ordered Hook to blow the keyhole out of the door, which Hook happily did without hesitation, with the help of a twelve-gauge shotgun. Hook also did the honors of kicking the door in, and the way the whole scene was playing out made Regina howl with laughter as soon as she saw the rival mob boss limping into the building behind his loyal servant.

"You always need to make an entrance, don't you Gold? Is it because of the leg you feel the constant need to overcompensate? I only ask because the door was unlocked."

With a look of equal parts rage and embarrassment, Gold sneered his gleaming teeth at Hook causing the man to take an involuntarily step backwards.

"Ready to pay up?" Regina taunted with a brutal grin, pulling a large nine-millimeter pistol from her belt and jamming the barrel directly against the back of Neal's head.

"Neal!" Gold shouted just as his son whimpered, but before he could rush forward to comfort his handless son, Hook grabbed Gold's arm and held him still before aiming the shotgun at the mayor.

"Let him go, Regina," Hook growled as he struggled with one hand to keep Gold from rushing forward while he clumsily held his shot gun in the cradle of his free arm. "Or I'll blow your brains all over this warehouse and fuck you in your empty eye socket."

Again, Regina burst out laughing at the threat. It was all too much, Hook's display of brawn and confidence. She knew all too well that he and Gold were outmatched by her in nearly every way.

"Drop your weapons at your feet, along with the cash, and you all walk out of here happy as clams," she said cheerfully, her smile and pistol never wavering.

"HAPPY AS CLAMS?!" Gold shouted, the sound of his screaming echoing throughout the open building. "You took his fucking arm, you heartless bitch!"

"Heartless?" Regina laughed. "Hardly. I have heart enough to offer you this deal. But I warn you: my patience is growing quite thin now, and you'd best simply pay and leave before I decide to end your son's life. I've no qualms about doing it. I'd just prefer we _all _leave happy tonight. Then again, it doesn't really matter to me if your son dies a bloody death. Little prick would get what's coming to him, really."

On unsteady feet – his limp truly made it difficult to stand steadily – Gold snatched Hook's own nine-millimeter pistol from his belt and aimed it at Regina.

"Still not ready to pay up?" Regina chuckled, a gruesome grin still plastered over her lips.

"Fat fucking chance, you slut," Gold snarled, taking a weak step forward.

As Hook reached to pull him back, knowing full well that Regina could easily shoot Neal before Gold's bullet made it half-way to her head, Gold fired the weapon. The bang echoed loudly and nearly shook the building, but unfortunately, just as the trigger was pulled, Hook's only hand, having dropped the shotgun, grabbed onto Gold's arm and pulled, causing the bullet's trajectory to change.

As Gold's son's skull shattered, splattering his brains all over Regina, who was standing directly behind his chair, Regina let out a loud growl of equal parts surprise and pain.

"You _bastard!" _she shouted, gripping her side, just below her breast, where the bullet had passed through Neal's skull and lodged itself between her ribs, just beside her heart. Then, gritting her teeth to bear the pain as the warm red stain spread throughout her white blouse, Regina cackled, "That was my best shirt!"

She raised her gun to fire at Hook, who was now aiming the shotgun he'd retrieved from the floor, but both became distracted by another loud bang as the front door by the loading dock blew off its hinges and crashed to a skittering halt on the cement floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**MINUTES PRIOR**

Emma sped through the early morning streets of Storybrooke. The picturesque town flew by her at break neck speeds. Everything looked as it always did, serene even at eighty miles per hour.

The blonde shook her head and thought, _If people only knew what was really going on._ Just as quickly she pushed the thought away as she reminded herself that this was not only her job, but her calling. And yet, Emma couldn't quell the butterflies in her stomach. She knew what was awaiting her a few miles down the winding road, but she couldn't accept it. The sheriff was still reeling from the realization that she loved Regina, and adding that she was also apparently some type of criminal was just too much to take in at once.

_What the fuck does Ruby know,_ Emma thought, but she couldn't swallow her own lie. While Emma began to get further lost in her own thoughts, Graham's rough voice jarred her back to the moment.

"So what's the plan, Emma?" Graham asked while he awkwardly slid on his unused bullet proof vest.

Emma peered back into the rear-view mirror of the police departments "swat van," which was nothing more than black Chevy van with "POLICE" embossed on the sides as the three other officers mirrored Graham's actions. Emma had never seen a reason for a larger police force than five officers for Storybrooke. Sure, the town had grown over the years, but in Emma's eyes, crime hadn't grown to match. In reality, this wasn't true.

Grinding her teeth at her own apparent naivety, Emma answered, "We go in hard and fast. No one takes any chances. If we are fired upon, you shoot to kill. Got it?"

Unsure glances came back at her, and she understood. Emma knew no one in her department signed up for anything like this; no one in Storybrooke did. Well, almost no one.

Emma took a steadying breath and said in a tone that made her sound calmer than she actually was, "Listen up. I know none of you were expecting anything like this to happen this morning, let alone ever. But this is our job, and we can do this. Remember your training, and everyone will get through this. No one takes any unnecessary risks. Alright?"

From the middle of the three officers, Judy Hopps, asked as her voice cracked, "What should we expect when we get to the docks?"

Thinking before she spoke, Emma thought of how she hated the fact that she was both lying to her team and lying for Regina. She couldn't bring herself to say the words, "Regina Mills is a criminal and has been lying to me and everyone else."

"We have sketchy intel that… Mr. Gold and his son Neal have been behind all these drug related cases that have been happening lately, and right now he and an unknown number of assailants are at the docks. If at all possible, we need to take those two in for questioning. Also… the mayor may be there."

"Oh, my God. The mayor is being held hostage?" Graham gasped out.

Emma could see her opening. Could she take it? She didn't know, but before she could think on it, she heard herself saying, "That is likely the case. So, we need to make sure we get the mayor out of there safely, at all costs."

As Emma rounded the corner, nearly lifting the van onto two wheels, the warehouse came into view.

Pointing her hand, Emma said, "Alright. That's the only building with any cars around it, so they must be in there. Let's go."

Once out of the van, Emma and her officers unholstered their side arms then made their way up the short set of concrete stairs to the door of the loading dock. With Graham on one side of the door and Emma on the other, the rest of the officers positioned themselves on the stairs. Emma gently tried the door but found that it was locked in place.

"Shit," Emma quietly cursed.

"I got this, Emma," Graham said, as he unzipped a pouch on his waist.

With her eyes widening, Emma gasped, "What the fuck, Graham! Where the hell did you get a God damn grenade from?"

While he gently slid the explosive in the handle of the door, Graham replied while remaining focused on his work, "Well, Emma, seeing how you usually pass on your paperwork to me, I figured I'd do a little shopping. Hell, at first I just wanted to see if you were paying attention."

"Well, you have my undivided attention now. What else have you been up to?"

With a grin, Graham answered, "Wouldn't you like to know. Alright, I'm going to need everyone to back away. I'm not entirely sure how strong this little fella is."

Graham looked up to see that everyone had backed away towards the far wall of the loading dock. Once he took a a final breath, Graham pulled the pin from the grenade and ran like hell. Within seconds, Graham made it to the huddled group and placed his hands over his ears.

After a few moments of silence, Graham unclasped his ears and peered at the intact door.

"Huh. I guess it was just a d—" Graham began just as a fiery explosion replaced the space where the steel door had been moments ago.

With his eyes wide, Graham was just able to hear Emma shout, over the deafening ringing in his ears, "Alright, everyone move in NOW and find cover."

Emma's squad stormed in, and within moments they were met with piercing gunfire volleying from one end of the building to another.

~!~!~!~

Emma flung herself into a waist high wooden crate and felt a bolt of pain ring through her shoulder where it slammed into the crate. After a breath, she craned her neck up and caught a glimpse of Regina taking cover behind a metal beam that didn't quite provide complete protection from the hail of bullets sailing her way. Following the direction of the bullets, Emma could just see Gold, Killian, and a bunch of goons she had never seen before, but they were all trying to take Regina out. Just as the sheriff tried to think what to do next, Killian caught sight of her and open fired at her, causing Emma to drop below to top of the crate. Shards of wood exploded and rained down over her as Emma did her best to protect herself from the splintered shrapnel. After what was only a few moments that felt like hours, she could hear Regina yell out.

"Hey, ass wipe. I'm over here. You lost your hand, not your sense of direction."

A second later, Emma could see that Regina had drawn her fire leaving her unmolested. Crouching, Emma turned to see her officers in position spread around the fire fight, with Graham closest to her right.

"Graham, we need to stop this before it spills out into the town, and we need to get the mayor the hell out of here!" Emma screamed as she struggled to be heard over the thunder of gunfire.

Graham nodded then said, "We'll provide suppressing fire and hopefully we can thin out the heard some while you get the mayor and get the hell out of here."

"I'm not leaving you here, Graham. It's too dangerous," Emma retorted.

"Emma, they're after Regina and she needs to get to safety first. There'll be four of us here to take care of them. Once we've secured the scene, we'll radio in. Okay?"

"Graham, I don't like this plan."

Graham managed a smile, then said, "I didn't ask if you liked it, Emma."

Without waiting for a reply, Graham turned away, yelled over to the three officers, and in unison they opened fire in the direction of Gold and his men. In the first second, Emma saw a bullet fly into and then out of the skull of one of Gold's men which sent him crumpling to the ground in a heap. In the next second, Emma could see Gold yell something to his men, and everyone except he and Killian turned their guns towards the cops; bullets rained towards them. Most of the bullets slammed into the crates, walls, and polls scattered throughout the building, but three bullets found their mark.

Officer Hopps caught a round in the left thigh that sent flames through her body. Suddenly, she found herself unable to support her weight, and she was unable to balance herself on one leg, which resulted in her crashing down on the one that was injured. Just as the young woman cried out, a bullet caught her in the vest, and the impact sent her crashing into the wall behind her.

Graham caught Judy out of the corner of his eye, he then turned to her and shouted, "Hold on. I'm coming."

But just as Graham was about to break cover and reach for the woman's outstretched hand, a final bullet sliced through the middle of her forehead sending her skull sailing back and slamming with a audible crunch. With her head rolled to the side, blood began to escape from both Judy's mouth and wound. Seeing this, Graham felt tears sting his eyes as he returned fire and emptied his magazine into who had just killed officer Hopps.

In the chaos of the bloodshed and bullets, Emma slunk her way between crates and various packing materials to Regina, and after an agonizing amount of pulse pounding time, she made it to her lover. Taking in the mayor, Emma could see the brunette clutching with one hand to a bloodied side while she shot her pistol towards her attackers.

"Regina!" Emma screamed, and when the woman didn't turn around, Emma yelled out again, causing Regina to finally look her way.

Incredulously, Regina turned to Emma just as her gun clicked empty and she said, "Oh, hello dear. Fancy meeting you here. I guess we have a few things to talk about."

"That's a fucking understatement, but come on. We need to go, now!"

"My hero," Regina answered in between clenched teeth as another wave of pain washed over her.

Emma, who felt like her heart was beating in her ears snapped at her lover, "Cut the shit! People are dying right now because of the mess _you've_ gotten this town into. Now, let's go already."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand that held her empty gun and pulled the woman back without any resistance. While Emma tugged Regina through the maze of equipment and gunfire, the pair slowly made their way back to the entrance towards Graham and the remaining officers.

Graham saw Emma leading Regina back, and when Emma made her way to him, he noticed the blood soaking the mayor's blouse.

"Christ! Madam Mayor! Emma, you need to get her to the hospital!" Graham yelled out.

Emma knew Graham was right, and not because of her relationship with Regina, but because of what she meant to this town.

As Emma was about to answer, her gaze found Judy's corpse and through gritted teeth she said, "I will be back as soon as I can. Don't let anyone get away."

"Ten-four, Emma."

Emma then fished through her vest and slid two full magazines towards the man, then said, "Here. Take these. You need them more than I do. I've still got one full mag." Then, turning to Regina, she said, "Alright when I say go, you run for the door. Got it?"

Regina nodded in reply.

When Emma heard the flurry of bullets begin to slow, she mouthed the word, "Go," and Regina bolted for the door. Moving behind the brunette, Emma provided suppressing fire as the two of them exited the building. Just as the door closed behind the women, a lone bullet tore into Graham through a gap in his vest which sent him spinning in mid air and landing harshly on his side.

~!~!~!~

Once outside, Emma was shocked to find the peaceful and sleepy town just as she had left it. Realizing that she was suddenly free of the hell inside the warehouse, a crushing weight of guilt settled on her as she led Regina out to the van by the arm.

Indignantly, Regina said, "I can walk on my own, Emma."

Boiling over with rage and betrayal, Emma yelled, "How could you lie to me after all this time? I don't even know who the hell you are."

"Stop being so melodramatic. Of course you know who I am. You've always known, you've just chosen to never look too deeply."

Mouth open, Emma found herself lost for words as the got into the van.

After the engine turned over, Emma managed to say, "Right now, I don't give a fuck who you are. I'm getting you to the hospital, and then I need to get back here to clean up your goddamn mess."

"Emma..."

"Just don't, Regina," Emma yelled back as she swallowed her own tears.

Not waiting for Regina to try to continue, Emma pulled the gear shift into the drive and floored the accelerator towards the street. As the front of the van drove past the building, both women had just enough time to see a black SUV speeding towards them. A second before the other vehicle slammed into the police van, Emma saw Killian behind the wheel as a large smile spread across his face and Regina cried out Emma's name as her hands went towards her in futile gesture.

In a mashing of metal, the hood of the van collapsed in on itself as the SUV pushed the van off to the side of the road.

As Emma opened her eyes, a heavy fog settled upon her. She could barely see out of one eye as blood ran down her face. Sounds seemed to be coming up from the bottom of the ocean, but she could just barely catch the sound of Regina's cries of anguish. Squinting, Emma strained in time to see Regina being dragged away into the SUV. The sheriff moved to raise her hand towards the mayor, but the strain was finally too much, and darkness took her away.

~!~!~

"What happened?" Emma groaned, lifting her hands to rub her eyes.

The hospital bed was uncomfortable, but what was worse was the intensely bright, artificial light searing into her eyes. Emma squeezed her eyes shut immediately after they fluttered open, feeling the sing of the overhead lamp.

"Where the fuck—" she started, keeping her hand over her eyes and trying to sit up.

Before she could reach an upright position, she felt a strong hand pushing her back onto the bed.

"Hey!" she shouted, struggling. "Don't touch—"

"Easy," the man said calmly, his voice deep and soft. "You're safe. You're at the hospital. You sustained serious injuries in a car accident. Do you remember anything about—"

"Grumpy! You're alright!" Emma cried, finally taking in the sight of one of her fellow officers (and long-time friend), who she'd given the playful nickname to years ago when he joined the force. When he offered her a sad, weak smile and a nod, Emma pressed anxiously, "What the hell happened? Where is Regina? And Graham? Is Graham okay? Did he get out?!"

"Emma," the officer sighed. "Graham is going to be okay. He was shot through a gap in his vest, but he's recovering just fine. And—"

"Where's Regina?" Emma demanded angrily, her heart fluttering painfully beneath her ribs.

"Regina…" Grumpy tried to reply but trailed off.

"_What?!"_ Emma snapped. "Where—"

"We don't know yet, Emma. We don't know," he told her, sighing and pushing a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I know we let you down."

Emma couldn't exactly tell him in the truth about her relationship with Regina, or her involvement in the fiasco, so she just sighed and mumbled, "You did your best." Then, after a short pause, Emma struggled to swing her feet over the side of the bed and moved to stand.

"Whoa!" Grumpy cried, putting both hands on her shoulders. "No way. You're staying right here. You have a concussion and a two broken ribs!"

"I'm going back to the police station," Emma told him simply, slapping his hands away.

Her friend and coworker knew much better than to battle her further. She'd probably break his wrist if he tried to stop her again. So he sighed heavily and let her stand.

"I'm here if you need anything. In the meantime, I'm gonna hang out and wait for Graham to wake up."

"You mean he's not awake yet?!" Emma shouted, eyes ablaze. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I don't know. I was called in last minute from the regular patrol as backup. When I got there, Graham was on the ground. Gold, his men, and Regina were gone."

"Are you serious right now?"

"As serious as the plague, Emma. I'm sorry. I should've been there. Maybe things would've—"

"Grumpy. Cut the shit. This isn't about you. I have to go back to the station and figure out where they must have taken her. And then… I'm going in."

"What? No! You've got a concussion and—"

"Two broken ribs," Emma groaned. "I know. I can feel it. Regardless, I'm gonna do my job, Grumpy. A couple broken ribs and a bump on the head aren't going to stop me."

"Nothing will," Grumpy agreed with another weak smile. "Be careful, and _call me _if you need me. I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I know," Emma said with a nod of agreement. "I'll call if I need you."

"Be safe," the man repeated, more sternly this time.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma laughed, walking on shaky legs to where her pile of clothes lay on the chair next to the bed.

She was dressed in no time, despite Grumpy's futile disapproving looks, and as she walked out the door, she gave him one last order.

"Take care of Graham. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I'll see you later."

~!~!~

The police station, for the first time in no-one-knew-how-long, was empty. Emma knew she shouldn't have gotten behind the wheel, but she also knew she couldn't leave the case in anyone else's hands. There was too much at stake.

Her first move was the enter the evidence locker, where boxes upon boxes lined a room full of tall metal shelving units, labeled neatly with dates and surnames. In the very back of the room, on the bottom shelf in the left corner, behind three other boxes, Emma had placed the evidence for the case against Regina. She wasn't _hiding _it, really… She just… wasn't exactly offering it up for further examination. But she knew she had to review the clues before making her next move. As of right now, she had no idea where they could be, and she knew all too well what would happen if Gold and his men had too much time. The clock was ticking, and it seemed to be ticking twice as fast as before the accident.

Carrying the box with a great deal of difficulty – it wasn't heavy, but the weight of it put pressure on her bandaged torso, which stressed the break in her ribs – Emma made her way back to her office in the station. It was then that she noticed another box – slightly smaller than the one she was carrying – sitting on her desk.

"What the—" Emma mumbled as she carefully lifted the lid.

When her eyes took in the photograph that was placed carefully inside the box, Emma felt her jaw nearly disconnecting as her mouth fell open in shock.

The picture was crystal clear: Regina was bound to a metal chair with a bright spotlight directly on her, revealing an alarming number of severe bruises on her face. Feeling her heart bursting and throbbing against her aching ribs, Emma could hear every single spurt and rush of blood pulsing in her ears. In fact, she was so shocked by the content of the photograph that she barely thought to flip it over. Luckily, her investigative instincts kicked in as the shock began to wear off, and she lifted the photo carefully out of the box, not bothering to wear gloves so she could later test the picture for fingerprints. Right now, she didn't care. All she needed was to find them and get Regina to safety.

On the back of the photograph, there was an address written for what Emma assumed was a house in the middle of nowhere, with the words, "Come alone." It was a town further up in Maine, probably around an hour North, that Emma had only ever heard about, but never passed through. All she knew was that it was rural, and that the houses were likely spread far apart.

No one would hear Regina scream.

Feeling her chest tighten and her palms sweat, Emma began to take deep, slow breaths, despite the rage and fury that was flowing through her every vein. She knew a panic attack – though it was quickly approaching – was the last thing she needed. It was the last thing _Regina _needed. She had to calm down and think fast.

_Do I tell Grumpy? _Emma wondered, biting her lip as she pinched the photo between her fingers. _Do I go alone?_

On the one hand, the note had said to come alone, which suggested that there would be even more trouble for everyone involved if she brought backup. Not to mention, if she brought others along again, they could get hurt. Graham had almost died because of her. If she hadn't told him about the warehouse, he never would have ended up in the hospital.

_No, _Emma thought. _I can't think about that. I just have to do this alone._

It was definitely a risk, but it was one that Emma was more than willing to take. The only thing she was unsure of was if she should tell someone where she was going. She knew she couldn't though; they'd follow her. Her team would follow her to the ends of the Earth. Deciding not to put anyone else in jeopardy, and to accept the risk that if she didn't make it back, no one would ever find her body, Emma shoved the picture into her pants' pocket.

With her hands tightly gripping the sides of the desk, Emma lost sight of all of the evidence and only saw Regina. The sheriff knew two things: one, she was the law and two, she loved a criminal. Tonight, she chose love. With effort, she pushed herself from the desk and made her way to the back room of the police station. Standing at the front of the only high security door in the entire building, Emma punched in the security code for the weapons locker, 10232011. Emma couldn't recall the last time she had been back here, but she knew if she stood any chance of getting Regina back alive, she would need more than the pistol strapped to her hip.

Eyes widening, Emma gasped, "Seriously? What the fuck, Graham?"

Remembering Graham's comment of ordering some weapons, Emma found herself standing in front of a small arsenal of firearms. A shelf held a variety of high-powered rifles with and without scopes, shotguns of varying lengths, two rows of handguns of various makes and models.

"Graham, you and I will be having a serious talk, but for now… Thank you."

Firstly, Emma tied back her long blonde hair in a tight bun, not wanting anyone to be able to pull her hair if she found herself in a close quarters fight. Then she strapped on a slim fitting vest that left the majority of her mobility intact. Next she eyed the rows of weapons.

Emma pursed her lips as she thought to herself, _I'm not John Fucking Rambo here. There has been enough blood shed as it is. I arrest everyone there, including Hook, Gold, and… Regina. _While Emma had no idea where this would leave her and the mayor, a lump seemed to form in her throat. Pushing the thought away, Emma steeled herself for whatever was to come.

Resigned, Emma made her way through the admittedly limited supply of less-lethal weapons, mentally thanking Graham for at least buying some. Emma slung a bean bag shot gun with a green painted tip at the gun's muzzle over her shoulder and also loaded several extra rounds of the large plastic shells with seems to be filled with some sort of quarter inch balls. She then took a pair of loaded taser pistols and slid them into two lower back holsters. On an upper shelf in the room, Emma found a jet-black paint ball gun and next to it was a large plastic container that housed red and white balls about the size of a jar breaker candies. The outside of the container read "pepper balls." With a grim half-smile, Emma loaded up the gun's large tank and then moved on. Moving towards the end of the room, Emma spied a 12-inch survival knife that she strapped it to the side of her left leg. As an afterthought, she grabbed a sniper scope from one of the dozen or so rifles. Then just as Emma made to leave the room, she remembered that Graham had a grenade with him when they were at the docks and she wondered if there were more where that came from. After a few minutes of looking around, Emma found a small wooden crate filled with shavings that supported a sole grenade. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she looked at the cylindrical shaped explosive. Thinking back, she recalled that the grenade Graham had was oval in shape, so clearly this was something different.

Gingerly, Emma took the longer grenade in her hand and read the small print on the side of the device: "flash bang."

"Well, this could come in handy," Emma said as she carefully packed up the grenade.

With a final look around her station, Emma couldn't help but feel that this was the last time she may see it. Not letting the thought sink in any further than it already had, Emma took her supplies and left the police station feeling as ready as she ever would.

~!~!~

Emma leaned against the hood of her VW bug while she peered through the night vision scope and looked down at Gold's mansion. While the dark of the night blanketed most of the area, Emma was able to clearly see through the green tinted eye piece. Below, she could see a handful of armed guards walking around; every one of them had a gun of one kind or another. Moving the scope, Emma tried to see the inside of the three-story mansion, but every light in the entire house seemed to be on, which sent blinding rays to Emma's vision.

While Emma began to scan the windows for any sign of Regina, she muttered, "Just how much did you spend on this shit, Graham? No wonder I got my assed slapped when I asked Regina to boost the police department's budget."

Then just as Emma was about to give up on her search, she noticed that a room on the second floor seemed to have a flickering light. As she looked closer, Emma could see sparks. Her stomach fell, her brain caught up, and she realized that was were Regina was likely being tortured.

After a breath, Emma said to no one in particular, "Alright… There's no going back now."

~!~!~

Using the cover of darkness, Emma bounded down the steep slope leading to the heavily defended mansion. As she made her way, Emma began to wonder at just how much money both Gold and Regina had made off the citizens of Storybook. Then, shaking her head, the sheriff realized that it was highly unlikely that corruption in Storybrooke stayed in her town alone.

Slowing her movements, Emma hugged a nearby tree and peered ahead. A lone guard was walking towards her, and while Emma was confident, she hadn't been seen she didn't feel comfortable taking that chance. As quietly as she could, Emma slid one of the taser pistols from its holster and thumbed off the safety. Rooting her feet underneath herself, Emma switched on the laser sight and held the muzzle of the gun down as the guard walked by. A few heat beats later, the guard began to walk by where Emma stood waiting. Seeing that her moment had come, Emma swiveled from behind the tree, raised her taser gun and lined up the red laser to middle of the man's back. Without hesitation, Emma pulled the trigger and two razor sharp hooks sprang forth, followed by adjoining metal wires. Less than a second later, the two hooks sunk into the man's unsuspecting back, and before the guard could register what had happened, a jolt of electricity shot through him. Emma saw the man's body stiffen as if in surprise while her ears registered the faint buzz of electricity. Five seconds later, the buzzing fell silent, and so did the guard as he crashed onto the earth. For a moment, Emma stood there stunned at what just happened, and with extra effort, she collected herself as she unclipped the empty cartridge of the pistol and slid a new one in its place.

Squatting down, Emma slid off both her shot gun and sling backpack. Then, going through her bag, she took out a pair of double cuff zip ties and a roll of duct tape; a few seconds later the guard was secured. As Emma began to stand, she just had time to register the startled sound of someone taking a sharp breath in. Turning on her heels, she saw two armed guards charging towards her. Reflexively, Emma went to grab for her hip pistol, and cursed when her hand came away empty. After what felt like an eternity, Emma pulled both taser pistols from her back, raised them quickly just as the two men began to train their rifles on her and she shot both guns. In unison, the barbed wires shot forth just as a breeze ran from the east causing the projectiles to slide to their left.

The guard to Emma's right caught one razor to his arm, which caused his right side to suddenly seize up making him to drop his rifle harmlessly to the ground. Meanwhile, the remaining guard continued to charge towards Emma as the projectiles shot pass him. Seeing the man swivel the rifle in her direction, Emma tossed both empty handguns at the guard, one after another. The first pistol crashed in the middle of the man's face causing him to grunt out in pain while the second pistol hit the muzzle of the man's rifle. Without missing a beat, the guard put on a burst of speed and barreled into Emma sending her crashing into the tree behind her.

Feeling the bark of the tree splinter bind her, the guard again attempted to bring the point of his rifle on Emma. Seeing this, she grabbed hold of the barrel with all her strength. Inches away from the man's face, he snarled in frustration. While Emma's muscles screamed out in protest, she could feel the man's strength begin to overpower her own as the gun slowly began to turn into her direction.

_Think,_ Emma chided herself as the barrel of the gun was mere inches from her exposed pelvis.

Just as she began to drown in her own disparagement, Emma's thoughts seemed to focus, and she violently arched her right leg in the center of the man's crotch. Instantly, the man simultaneously dropped his gun and staggered back as a snarl escaped his lips. Gasping in relief, Emma could feel the first signs of fatigue take her as she sagged against the tree. As if sensing her momentary pause, Emma saw the guard that had taken part of the taser began to pull himself up from the ground where he had been locked in position from the electricity and the second begin to compose himself.

Swiveling her head, Emma saw the shot gun on the ground by the tied-up guard, not five feet from her current location. With a burst of speed, Emma sprang forth and grabbed the shot gun. Aiming towards the recovered guard, Emma pumped the shot gun back and pulled the heavy trigger. With a kick of power, the plastic round soared into the night air and crashed into the man's chest and sent forth a vaporous cloud up and around the man. Not waiting to see the results of the round, Emma spied the other guard just as he again charged at her. Emma slid the shot gun in her grip and swung with all of her strength. The steel barrel slammed up under the man's chin. With a sickening crunch, Emma could both hear and see that the man's jaw had become dislocated as he sailed into the air and then crashed back into the Earth.

Breathing heavily, Emma leaned against the shotgun, and she looked down to see that the barrel was cracked. Just as she cursed, she heard the remaining guard howl out in pain as he writhed in agony on the grass. Panicking, Emma lunged forward with her shot gun in hand towards the guard. Obviously in pain as he clawed at his reddened face, Emma sunk down and crashed the butt of the gun into the side of his head, rendering him silent. After a moment, Emma crashed down besides the unconscious guard and took in heavy gasps of air. Peering around, Emma could see that the sudden commotion had not caught the attention of anyone else. Sighing in relief, Emma gingerly pulled herself to her feet and made her way to her bag. Opening it up, Emma dug through it and pulled out more restraints for the guards. Next, she removed her remaining weapon, the pepper ball gun. Emma looked up and down the property of the mansion, and she couldn't find any more guards. While shot of pain made its way up her back, Emma moved towards what she assumed was the side entrance of the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly, Emma opened the door to the mansion, and she made her way into the home. If she didn't know that Gold lived here and that Regina was being tortured, she would have assumed that this was just another rich person's mansion; everything looked so normal to her. Art on the walls, tables with pictures, and furniture with pillows. A few steps in, Emma could hear a large crowd of male voices coming from a distant hallway. Pausing to weigh her options, Emma thought of how to proceed. She could make her way up to Regina now, or she could deal with whatever was down the hall.

_I get Regina now, and I'll likely have to deal with what sounds like a dozen or so of Gold's goons while trying to get Regina out of here, _she thought.

Not liking the idea of trying to protect a wounded Regina while shooting her way out with a pepper ball gun, Emma choose to deal with the immediate threat while she prayed that her choice was the correct one and that it wouldn't cost her the woman she was so desperately trying to protect. Half-way down the stone laid hall, Emma paused as the lights flickered once again, which was followed by a faint cry that was both familiar and foreign to her. Emma knew that was Regina crying out, but she had never heard anyone in so much pain before. Grimacing, she went to the end of the hall which lead to a door that was left slightly ajar.

As quietly as possible, Emma peered through and her stomach fell as she saw at least 20 men in a well-stocked wine cellar. Most of the men were armed, and some of them were around a make-shift card table playing poker. Quickly, Emma pulled herself from the door and crouched by the side wall as she clutched at her gun.

_Why the hell couldn't I just bring a real God damn gun?! _The sheriff chided herself. _There's just no fucking way I can take all of them with this,_ she thought as she looked at her pepper ball gun. _Alright, Swan, just think it through. There has to be a way, _Emma thought as she tried not panic, feeling Regina's time tick away.

Just as despair began to overcome her resolve, the lights flickered again, and once more a sharp cry of pain echoed through the halls. Emma felt a lone hot tear sting her face and heard a gruff male voice call out.

"You hear that, boys? The boss sure is givin' it to that dyke of a mayor."

In answer, another male asked, "You think the boss will let any of us have a turn? I've always had a thing for her."

A few men could be heard making choking sounds, and then the previous voice called back, "What? Have you seen that ass? I mean, come on. I've gotta get me a piece of that."

After a few chuckles rang forth, another man said, "Yeah, I bet we could all show her a good time. I call her next."

Emma felt a swell of rage burst through her as her teeth ground together and more men called out numbers as if to line up and take their turn on Regina. With sudden determination, Emma quickly unzipped her side backpack and her hand found the flash bang grenade. With surprisingly steady fingers, she pulled out the pin, swiveled her body to face the door and rolled the grenade towards the center of the room.

"Hey, what the hell is—," a male voiced began to ask just as a sudden and blinding explosion overtook him and everyone in the room. Utter chaos exploded as everyone inside the room found their ears ringing painfully and their vision peppered with glittering streaks of white. While all the men inside the room found their senses blinded, Emma both opened up her eyes and removed her hands from her ears. Getting herself to her feet, Emma opened the door with one hand then hefted the gun to her shoulder and opened fire.

The shots poured from the barrel of the gun, sending the pepper balls towards their prone targets. As each projectile found its way home, it exploded a heavy white dust in the air. Before long, the air was filled with white powder, and from there, the screams came forth as the irritant wafted in the men's eyes, noses, and mouths. Not stopping, Emma continued to shoot the men as they cried out. Several of the men crashed into the wine racks sending several dozen bottles of Chardonnay shattering to the ground. One man landed one the side of the card table, flipping it into the air which sent chips, cards, and money scattering across the floor.

After less than a minute of firing, Emma clicked the trigger of the gun and found it empty. Quickly, she tossed the gun aside and with both hands, she gripped the heavy wooden door then slammed it closed. As she looked down, she saw that the outside of the door also had a large steel bolt attached to it, and she shoved it home.

Turning back the way she came, Emma shook out her hands as she felt her adrenaline surging. Then she realized she could have just locked the men in the cellar, but at hearing their cries of pain, a small smile crept over her lips. Without pausing, Emma bounded down the hallway to the main entrance. Looking ahead, she could see a grand staircase leading up to the next floor. Recalling her view from the outside, Emma knew Regina would be up there. With her eyes forward, Emma went to ascend the stairs when a hard fist came crashing across her jaw causing her to spin in place and crash into the hard floor.

With great effort, Emma opened her eyes as stars streaked across her vision. She looked up at Killian Jones. With one black gloved hand, he stroked the golden hook attached to his opposite arm as he grinned down at her.

"You know, love, I don't think you were invited," Killian said with a smirk.

With her head spinning, Emma carefully made her way to her feet using the wall to balance. Then she announced, "Killian Jones, you are under arrest."

"Oh, that's a laugh right there, _Sheriff. _Now, don't go trying to take the piss out of my night. I've always liked you, Swan. I think you and I could be good friends. I just think you may need a little convincing is all. What do you say? Wanna play?"

Emma raised up two determined fists as she locked her shoulders, thinking, _You've got this, Emma. Regina is counting on you._

Steeling her resolve, Emma countered, "Last chance Killian."

With his smirk having faded, Killian answered, "Have it your way. And the name's Hook now, bitch."

Hook then pulled a revolver from the small of his back, and he lunged towards Emma with the point of his hook raised towards the blonde. Just as the hook came crashing down where Emma was, she dodged to the left and shot forth her fist, which landed on Killian's nose. Emma felt the bone in his nose crack as she pulled away her bloodied fist. Then, in a sweeping motion, she kicked out with her left boot which hit Hook's hand, sending the gun skittering across the room.

Staggering back, Hook reflexively raised his hand to his nose. He felt a surge of pain rush from his wound as the blood poured through.

Through a muffled voice, Hook snarled, "You're going to pay for that, you fucking cunt!"

Once again, Killian advanced towards Emma, and his first jab with his hook missed her temple, but before she could retaliate, his fist slammed into the side of her already bruised chest were it lay unprotected by her vest.

Emma cried out in pain as she felt her already broken ribs shift about, and with her sudden pause, Hook took advantage of the moment and with his hand he savagely gripped the back of her head then with all his effort shoved her face first into the stone wall.

Feeling herself overcome with pain, Emma also sensed unconsciousness threatening to overtake her. Gritting her teeth, she fought to stay awake. Without pausing, Killian was suddenly behind Emma as he again shoved her up against the wall.

With a heaving breath, Killian asked, "So, is this how you like it, Swan? Rough? Cause I can give it to you rough."

Emma could feel the cold steel of his hook sliding into the top of her pants. Then, without thinking, she swung an elbow back which sunk deep into Killian's unsuspecting abdomen.

With his lungs suddenly devoid of air, Hook greedily gasped for air. Just as he began to recover, Emma cried out, running head long into him. With his feet suddenly out from under him, Hook crashed into the floor with Emma on top of him.

Suddenly, all Emma could see was red, and she felt her anger take over as she let both of her fists fly in a blur of motion. Before long, Hook's face was a mask of red as it swung from one side to another while the blows continued to land. Without warning, Emma felt her strength leave her, as each of her arms refused to cooperate and she sagged on top of the beaten man. Breathing heavily, Emma slowly came to her senses and she looked down at Killian Jones; his face was a beaten mess, as several lacerations had erupted, but he was still breathing, to Emma's relief. With more effort than she would have expected, Emma rolled off of Hook and rose to her shaking feet.

With ragged breaths, Emma looked with blurred vision as blood trickled down her forehead. Once again, she heard Regina cry out, but to Emma's battered ears the cry sounded far weaker and muffled than it had before. With a pained effort, Emma bent down and retrieved the knife from its leg holster. Emma took a step forward and winced at the stabbing pain in her ribs. Clutching her side with her free hand, Emma once again attempted to make her way to Regina, but after two steps she felt a burning pain run across the back of her thigh. Spinning, she saw Killian's bloodied hook pull away. Staggering, Emma fell hard on her back while slamming the back of her head onto the floor. Again, Emma found herself wincing out in pain, but before she could recover, Killian's hook came crashing down on top of her. Then, in the nick of time, Emma caught the hook with her free hand. Both Emma and Killian found themselves struggling back and forth as the two of them fought with the hook.

Emma squinted as the light reflected off the blood covered hook. Gritting in determination, she tensed her muscles and tried to push the hook back towards Killian, but she found the hook continuing to inch closer and closer. As the hook moved towards Emma, she looked at Killian as he smiled back at her. Then just as all seemed lost, Emma remembered the knife in her hand. Then, without a second thought, she plunged it into the center of Killian's chest. A moment later, Killian's entire body stiffened as he looked down at the buried knife.

While blood bubbled up from his mouth, Killian said, "Huh. Well, will you look at that shit."

Without warning, Killian collapsed lifelessly on the floor next to Emma as she lay panting. Keeping her vision towards the ceiling, Emma worked to get her breathing under control. After a minute, Emma pushed herself up off the floor and looked down at Killian's body. Grimacing at what she saw, Emma tried to will herself to retrieve the knife but found herself unable to convince her muscles to obey. Shaking her head as she remembered her now broken promise, Emma moved to where Hook's gun lay on the floor, picked it up, and slowly made her way up the stairs.

Wincing with every movement, Emma eventually came upon a closed door, where she heard the tired muffled screams.

_Please hold on, Regina,_ Emma thought. As she gritted her teeth at the door, she pulled open the door and tried to prepare herself for what was to come. What she saw was not what she not at all what she expected.

In front of Emma was a battered Regina with her hair plastered with sweat and blood. Burns scorched her exposed arms and upper chest. Her clothing was savagely torn leaving her looking more exposed than Emma had ever seen her before, but her eyes were different. Regina's eyes were savage looking in the intensity as they bore down at Gold as he lay strapped to a metal chair with electrodes attached over his exposed chest.

"Regina?" Emma tried to yell but all she could manage was a hoarse whisper.

Seeming not to hear her, Regina continued to look down at the helpless Gold. Then, as if the spell was broken, she looked up at Emma and instantly her gaze softened as the two women's eyes locked.

"Emma," was all Regina could manage, and the blonde couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster at hearing the sound of her name coming from Regina's mouth.

"Regina, please stop. This… It doesn't need to happen like this," Emma said without sounding all that confident. After a breath, the sheriff continued with a bit more force, "Regina, he'll be put away for life, and he won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Regina shook her head as if confused, then she countered, "Emma, this pig, this pathetic excuse for a man, never had a chance at hurting me. Sure, he could try ,but what he really wanted to do was kill you. I… couldn't let that happen."

"Wait… Ehat?" Emma said in confusion.

"Emma, Gold lured you here to get at you. Once he figured out that you and I were involved, he knew he had a way to get to me," Regina answered.

"I don't understand. How could Gold know about you and me?" Emma asked.

"I… I was weak… for a moment, when Gold was torturing me," Regina said with her head slightly lowered.

"Regina, listen to me. You're not weak," Emma said sternly.

"Oh, will you two just stop prattling on already," Gold said hoarsely.

Emma looked down at Gold as he slowly shook himself awake while he tried to pull against his restraints.

With a sneer, Regina said, "See, Gold? That's how you tie a proper knot. Maybe next time you want have a one-armed man tie someone up for you next time."

Gold looked a Regina and spat at her then said, "Just wait till I get out of this fucking chair. I'm going to end you." Then he looked at Emma and said, "As for you, dearie, you can take me away now. I need to call my attorney."

"Like _Hell_ you're walking out of here," Regina yelled out.

Emma felt caught in the middle of a storm while also taken aback by seeing Regina as a villain for the first time. Yes, she knew this was coming, but to see it for herself was another thing entirely.

Emma took a breath, then said, "Regina, he will pay for his crimes. He has to. I'm sorry, but this is my job."

"Just wait a God damn minute!" Gold spat. "I'm not the only guilty party here. Let's not forget your precious mayor. Her hands are just as dirty as mine. If you try anything funny, I will bring you both down with me."

Regina composed herself, then took a step towards Emma and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders. Looking into Emma's hazel eyes, Regina said, "Emma, please just listen to me. I know I haven't told you everything. I know I have done some… less than pleasant things… but I love you. If you let Gold walk out of here, _he_ will come after you. You will never be safe as long as he is alive. I can protect you. You just need to trust me."

Emma found herself struggling. She wanted to believe Regina. She desperately wanted to give into her, but she couldn't throw away her moral compass.

"Regina," Emma began, then paused and continued as tears began to well in her eyes, "I need to take you both in. You both brought drugs and prostitution to Storybrooke."

With a gentle hand, Regina wiped away Emma's tears then said in a low voice with her head down, "Emma. I can change. For you, I can change." Then slowly, Regina raised her gaze to meet Emma's and said, "I can help Storybrooke get back to where it was, but I can't do that from a jail cell. I can't protect you or anyone else if I'm locked up."

"Oh, please don't tell me you're buying any of this '_I can change'_ bullshit! Regina Fucking Mills is a stone cold killer. Just like me. The only difference is I'm man enough to admit it. Now, let's go, _Sheriff."_

"Gold, shut your mouth. I know I didn't tell you, but you can assume you have the right to remain silent. Now, please exercise that right," Emma said sternly.

Gold looked up at Emma then faced away from the pair indigently.

Turning back to Regina, Emma said softly, "I want to believe you. I really do. But Gold is right. Even if I were to believe you, Gold will never keep quiet about this. I don't see any way around it."

Sighing heavily, Regina looked defeated. Then just as quickly, she regained her regal composure as she said, "Okay, Emma. I'll do this for you. I love you, and I would never ask you to compromise your values, not for anything."

With her eyes going wide in surprise, Emma said, "Regina, I don't know how, but I promise you we'll be okay."

Regina gently nodded her head then hugged her savior.

With a sound of disgust, Gold again said, "Let's get this over with."

"Okay, Gold and Regina… You are both under arrest. Gold, I'm going to have Regina untie you then cuff you. Then she and will help you out of the house. Regina, go ahead."

Regina looked at Emma then Gold, then finally made her way to the defiant man and untied him.

"Come on, Gold. I guess it's time to pay the piper after all."

As Gold smiled back at Regina, the light caught his golden tooth, and he said, "Oh, dearie, you'll be paying that price first."

With surprising speed and strength, Gold shoved Regina away. Then he pulled a pocket size pistol seemingly from nowhere and aimed it at the brunette.

"Time to pay up now," Gold said self-assuredly, then moved his aim from Regina to Emma.

In a blur of motion, Emma registered the threat and began to move her hand that still held Hook's pistol up at Gold. While he pulled the gun's trigger, Regina dove towards Emma. In a second's time, Regina slammed into Emma as the bullet tore into the flesh of her shoulder.

"No matter," Gold said as he adjusted his aim towards Emma.

With a jerk of her hand, Emma raised her borrowed gun, pulled the trigger, and a small crater opened up in the middle of Gold's chest.

"You b—" was all Gold was able to say before he collapsed dead on the floor.

Tearing her eyes from Gold, Emma looked down at Regina who lay panting as blood poured from her wound.

"Regina, please hold on. I'm going to get you out of here. We're going to get you help."

"Okay, Emma. I promise I'll behave while you transport me back to the jail," Regina replied with a smirk.

"We'll… talk about that later. Come on, let's go."

~!~!~

Emma drove to the hospital while crossing double-yellow lines and other cars to reach her destination as quickly as possible. Once they pulled up, paramedics were waiting for them, and Regina was on a gurney almost as fast as Emma could blink.

Watching Regina be lifted on the gurney was even more painful than Emma had anticipated. Although her hand had fallen to the cuffs on her belt that she should have been using to cuff Regina to the gurney while she waited to bring her into the station, the sheriff hesitated, locking eyes with her lover.

Regina only broke the trance to drop her eyes to where Emma's hand rested on the metal cuffs strapped to her side.

Raising her gaze, Regina found Emma's eyes again and said weakly, "Love you, Em... No matter what."

These words stopped the racing thumps of Emma's heart and made her grip the cuffs in her fist.

As Emma opened her mouth to speak, Regina turned to the orderlies and said, "Can you give us a minute?"

The three orderlies around the gurney stared at the mayor, knowing better than to deny her wishes.

"Alright, but… just a minute," one of them begrudgingly agreed.

With an appreciative nod, Regina turned her attention back to Emma as the three orderlies stepped away.

"Emma…" Regina started, her voice softening. "I don't want to be without you."

"What do you—"

But the mayor cut Emma off before she could finish, saying confidently, "Em… Marry me."

Hand dropping away from the cuffs and falling to her side, Emma stared, blurting, "Are you serious right now?"

With a crooked smile, Regina offered a small nod and answered, "As serious as the plague, my dear."

"Mayor," the doctor interrupted them. "We have to go. _Now._"

Frozen in that moment, Emma found herself speechless as the woman was wheeled away behind two doors to have her wounds addressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the police station, Emma found herself holding the box of evidence labeled 'Regina Mills' as sweat poured down the back of her neck and along her spine. Agonizing over her decision, Emma gripped the cardboard box so tightly it bent the edges. Noticing this, she dropped the box down hard onto her desk. The echo of noise reverberated throughout the station. She was lucky she was there alone.

Hesitating only one moment longer, Emma stared at the evidence before putting the lid back on the box with two shaking hands.

Back in her personal vehicle, Emma gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were white as she looked over at the box she'd taken from the precinct.

"It wouldn't be the _worst _thing if no one knew about this…" she mumbled to herself. Then, she reasoned, "People need a mayor. It would be chaos without her. And besides… she's changed."

With a nod of resolve, Emma put the car in drive and left the station.

~!~!~

Over the next few days, Emma's every waking moment was spent being grilled by the state police. By the time she'd completed her statement and filed the necessary paperwork, she was exhausted.

Just as she sat down on her couch on the third day, thinking about calling the hospital but feeling too nervous to hear Regina's voice, Emma's phone buzzed in her hand.

'_Are you going to come break me out of this hell hole or what? I'd rather rot in jail than sit in this sterile, white-washed house of death.'_

Feeling her anxiety mounting at the thought of seeing Regina again – and the thought of the mayor proposing to her from the hospital gurney – Emma hesitated before replying, _'On my way.'_

~!~!~

"Wait… You're not arresting me?" Regina said under her breath, as the sheriff – in plain street clothes – helped her out of the bed, being careful not to bump her injured shoulder.

Emma shook her head slowly and whispered, "I'm giving you another chance. And besides… I have other plans for you, once you're feeling better."

~!~!~

"I missed you, Emma," the mayor husked, as soon as the front door to the mansion was closed.

Before Emma could respond, Regina's hands were sliding down her front. Her hands weren't groping, but pressure was definitely being applied, and it didn't go unnoticed by the sheriff.

"Reg—"

"What's wrong, dear?" Regina asked gently, leaving a hand on the woman's hip as her dark eyes found Emma's.

The blonde hesitated and bit down on her lower lip, dropping her gaze.

"Hey… Don't do that," Regina said softly, her voice low as she reached up and traced her index finger over Emma's jawline.

"D-Don't do what?" Emma stammered, looking confused.

When Regina moved in closer, the sheriff felt her heart begin to race. It had been too long since she'd been alone with the mayor in this way, and she knew she didn't have the home field advantage at the mansion. Regina was confident, even in her wounded state, and it reminded Emma all too well who was in control. Though this was unsettling, there was also somewhat of a comfort in trusting Regina. In allowing her to take the reins. Still…

"Don't bite your lip like that, dear," the mayor explained with a smirk. "It turns me on something fierce."

"Regina…" Emma sighed. "You need to rest. Go relax on the couch and I'll make you dinner."

With a low chuckle, Regina protested, "I'm not hungry for food, Emma. I'm hungry for you."

"Regina, come on. You need to rest. The doctor said—"

"I'll go easy on you, darling. Don't worry about that. Just let me—" the mayor tried, her fingers slipping in between the fabric of Emma's blouse.

"Gina, the doctor said—!"

"I'm not going to hurt myself, Em. I just want to have a little fun is all… Come on, baby. Please? Don't you want to show me how much you missed me all those days you neglected to visit me in the hospital?"

Regina's tone was telling, and Emma got the message.

"Hey, I was busy getting grilled by the state police and cleaning up after _you_ and _your _mess!" Emma snapped, irritated by the mayor's provocative comment.

"Alright, alright," Regina sighed. "Let's not fight, okay? Let's just… relax… and enjoy each other."

When the mayor's signature, seductive smirk returned, Emma felt the familiar tingling of butterflies in her stomach. Regina always knew how to get a rise out of her – in more ways than one.

"I think you should rest," Emma tried, not sounding convinced herself.

"I think you," the brunette started, stepping closer again as her fingers finally slipped under the hem of Emma's shirt, "should make love to me."

Before Emma could attempt another protest, Regina took her hand and tugged her up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once inside, Regina sat down on the bed and looked at the woman who had so graciously spared her the fate of a prisoner.

"You're really something special, Emma… I hope you know that," Regina told the sheriff with a gentle smile. When Emma said nothing, Regina continued, saying, "Come here, sweetheart."

Emma obeyed, slowly taking a few steps forward until she was standing directly in front of her lover.

"Are you going to kiss these lips or stare at them all evening?" Regina teased, tugging Emma's shirt up and off before gripping her hips to pull her closer.

Emma complied again, still hesitant with her affection.

When Regina sensed Emma's reluctance, knowing full well the confusion the sheriff was currently feeling, she gently pulled away and reached into her pocket. Removing her hand from her pocket, she revealed a white gold ring with a single modest diamond. (She knew Emma wasn't one to wear anything flashy.)

As Emma's eyes went wide, Regina smiled and once again said, "Marry me, Emma."

And Emma's tears came back, as a cracked dam might leak. Finally, she nodded her answer. Trying hard to speak, Emma parted her lips, but found that the knot in her throat was too painful to surpass with words.

"It's okay, baby," Regina whispered, tugging Emma close and carefully slipping the ring on her finger.

Somehow, the mayor was surprised to see the sheriff crying, but something about it was satisfying. Like she'd done her job. If Emma was feeling this much emotion because of her, they _must _be meant for each other. Regina smiled at the thought. It was relieving, to finally reach a place where she could see herself settling down. At least… somewhat. As much as could be expected from the driven, passionate mayor of Storybrooke. As much as could be expected from Regina Mills.

"Em?" Regina questioned, seeing that Emma's tears hadn't stopped, although her arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde and holding her close.

Emma nodded and choked back a sob, voice cracking as she replied, "I'm okay."

Nuzzling her forehead into the crook of her partner's neck, Regina smiled.

After a pause, Regina resumed her persistent requests.

"Now… Are you going to make love to me, or leave me dripping?"

Without another moment of hesitation – she was finally confident in her decision – Emma kissed Regina hard, locking their lips in a zealous dance. For once, no one battled for dominance. IT wasn't a competition. It was purely passion and drive. Everything they both stood for, all wrapped up in a heated kiss.

"Em," Regina gasped. "Please, baby. I need you."

With practiced hands, Emma unclasped the top button of Regina's dress pants and tugged, swiftly removing the article of clothing. They were beyond the point of stopping, and Emma was dripping too. Soon, they were both lying on the bed, naked in each other's arms, with Regina's hands sliding down her lover's sides, each feeling the burning heat of the other's body.

"Regina," Emma said suddenly, when the mayor bit down on the nape of her neck and gripped her hips. "Wait."

Pausing in confusion, Regina looked up into the blonde's piercing eyes and saw an uncomfortable seriousness there that she found far beyond unsettling.

"What's wrong? Did I—"

"This… This business you're in…" Emma started, her voice cracking. "It has to stop. You know that, right? You and I can never be together if it continues. And you know I'll have to bust you for it. I can't cover for you again."

Sighing and releasing her grip on the sheriff, Regina pushed a frustrated hand through her hair and looked away.

"Look," she said firmly. "I was trying to get out of it anyway. Gold just—"

"Regina," Emma snapped. "Don't bullshit me."

"Emma, I—"

"No. Just hear me say this, okay?" the blonde pressed. "If you continue this lifestyle… we're done. _You're _done."

Regina nodded her understanding and replied, "Of course, dear." Then, after a pause and a skeptical look from Emma, the mayor added, "I'd do anything for you, Emma. I won't lose you now. Not ever."

This earned a smile from the convinced sheriff, and the kiss resumed.

"Stop. _Stop_," Regina gasped, when Emma twisted her nipple for the third time. "Jesus Christ, Swan. Don't tease me. Just put them in already."

Emma couldn't help but laugh lightly at her fiancé's obvious desperation.

"You ready for me, baby?" Emma teased, carefully dragging her fingertips down from Regina's jaw line, between her breasts, and all the way to her navel with a butterfly's touch.

"I swear to God, Emma Mills, if you stall one more minute, I'll—"

"Mills?" Emma interrupted, completely frozen in place.

"Shit… I…"

"Did you just call me Emma Mills?"

Biting her lip, Regina nodded.

"Who says I'm taking your last name?" Emma quipped with a smirk.

"One can only hope, dear," Regina replied with a playful smile.

Emma, melted by the woman's smile, leaned in and kissed Regina's neck, which soon escalated to gently sucking on her pulse point, earning a soft gasp from the mayor. Then, Emma's expert fingers finally found their target at the apex of Regina's thighs, never removing her lips from Regina's neck. Back arching as the tips of Emma's fingers brushed her clit, the mayor whimpered. When Emma pushed in deeper with two graceful digits, Regina's whimpers turned into moans.

"That's it, baby," Emma husked. "Moan for me."

Letting out a low growl, Regina dug her nails into Emma's back as a warning. The mayor didn't like to be teased, and she wasn't about to tolerate—

But there it was. Emma's fingers found the spot deep in Regina's core that set everything in her ablaze and stroked repeatedly, curling her fingers at the perfect blend of pace and pressure.

"Em!" Regina cried out, hips bucking up against her lover, driving Emma's fingers deeper still.

"Yeah, baby," the blonde cooed triumphantly. "I'm right here."

"Don't stop," Regina gasped between Emma's sudden thrusts. "_Please _don't stop."

It wasn't like the mayor to beg, or to say 'please' at all. But here she was, writhing and gasping for air, pleading with Emma to continue. It was intoxicating.

As Emma continued her loving assault on Regina's core, the brunette panted, "Oh, fuck. Fuck, _Em_. Emma!"

With a smirk and one final thrust, Emma twisted her lover's left nipple with her free left hand and thrust once more with her right, sending the mayor crashing over the edge of all control. When Regina screamed, Emma felt a sudden rush of arousal slick the tops of her own thighs.

It took Regina several long moments to recover as the two lay entwined and struggling to breathe normally, but once she had, she wasted no time trying to roll them. But the pressure on her wounded shoulder was too much, and she found that her usual strength and power was gone. Hissing from the pain of the effort it took to push Emma away, she stopped.

"Easy!" Emma cried, still slightly breathless. "Don't hurt yourself. I'll roll over, okay?"

Regina nodded and allowed her partner to roll over onto her back, then positioned herself between Emma's legs. When she tried to simultaneously support herself and use her other hand to rub Emma's clit, she found it still too painful to use her wounded arm and huffed in frustration.

"Dammit," she hissed, clutching her shoulder.

"Take it easy. It's okay. You should rest. We can—"

"No," Regina snapped. "Get the strap-on."

"But you're—"

"Emma, please. You didn't finish."

"No, but I was really, really close just listening to you and watching you writhing under me," Emma chuckled with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Regina laughed, not exactly enjoying hearing about her own noises, but knowing that Emma was right.

She had been loud. Louder than she probably ever had. But that was easily forgotten as Emma reached into the drawer of the nightstand and removed the toy, handing it to Regina.

"You sure?" the blonde asked, checking for certainty.

The mayor nodded, got off the bed, and fastened the straps around her waist, letting Emma watch and lick her lips in anticipation as the slickness between her folds continued to grow.

"Ready, princess?" Regina cooed, stroking Emma's hair and once again positioning herself between Emma's legs.

When the blonde nodded and said, "If you are," Regina smirked and thrust in without further warning, not roughly, but swiftly, making Emma cry out loudly from the shock of being filled completely.

"_Ahh!_" Emma gasped, feeling Regina's thrusts in the deepest part of her core.

Just when Emma felt Regina couldn't go deeper, she did, touching every part of her and making her moan louder with each steady movement.

Finding herself more stable and comfortable only needing to lean and support herself on her good arm, Regina continued to move with slow, solid thrusts, until Emma let out a loud scream.

"Regina!"

When Regina felt her lover's body begin to shake and vibrate beneath her, she knew Emma was at her peak of arousal.

"That's it, baby," Regina urged her. "Come for me."

With a loud gasp and a sudden cry of release, Emma came hard, soaking the toy that was buried deep inside her.

"Good girl," the brunette purred quietly, stroking the sheriff's hair back with a loving touch as the woman came down from her high.

Chest heaving from the effort of just continuing to breathe, Emma found herself speechless for a long while, until eventually, she managed to say, "Holy shit."

Regina smiled at this, knowing exactly what Emma meant by it. She could see the satisfaction all over Emma's sweat-soaked face.

"Emma," Regina whispered, leaning down to that her lips were close to the blonde's ear.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gina," Emma sighed happily, letting her eyes fall out. Then, after a pause, she added, "Shit, lady. You wore me _out_."

"That's the idea," Regina chuckled, tenderly kissing Emma's forehead. "Get some sleep, darling."

Emma offered a small nod before yawning and rolling away from Regina onto her side as she faced the wall. It wasn't long until Emma's labored breathing became slow, deep, and steady, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Just as she pulled away from kissing her lover's bare shoulder, Regina heard her phone vibrate quietly on the nightstand on her side of the bed.

As quietly and slowly as possible, so as not to wake the woman sleeping so soundly beside her, Regina leaned over and grasped the phone. After pushing a hand through her damp hair to get it out of her eyes, she unlocked the phone.

Looking down with interest at the message she'd received, Regina smirked.

* * *

**Author's note: That's all, folks! Thanks for reading and please share any constructive feedback! We appreciate the follows and favs we've gotten along the way!**

**~Ash M. Knight and R. W. Callahan**


End file.
